En Familia pero sin ti
by romiina cullen
Summary: Bella Swan vive hace meses en Fork, es muy cercana a los Cullen, pero de Edward solo conoce lo que sus hermanos le han hablado, que le gusta la música, que esta casado, y que no le gustan mucho los humanos. Amistad/amor/intriga.
1. Recuerdos

**_Romiina_Cullen_**

_Por el camino verás  
que no estarás tú solo.  
Por el camino encontrarás  
también tú un gancho en el cielo.  
Oirás por el camino latir tu corazón.  
Encontrarás más amor._****

**_En Familia pero sin ti_********_ Bella Swan_**

_Mi historia relata la vida de Bella Swan, viviendo en Fork hace 3 meses. No conoce a Edward, mas de lo que sus hermanos le han hablado de el._

**_Recuerdos_**

- Adiós Edward.

- y colgó el móvil; mire a Alice y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos, sabia cuanto extrañaba a su hermano. De él solo conocía tres cosas; no compartía mucho con humanos, estaba casado hace 4 meses, y amaba la música tanto como yo, supongo que de todas las maravillas que Alice me había contado de su hermano esa era la que mas me agradaba.

Para ser sincera Alice tenia una particular devoción al referirse a Edward, por eso creía mas en lo que me decían Rosalie, Emmett o hasta el reservado Jasper de él.

Desde que conocí a Alice solo la veo triste en los momentos en que habla con Edward, por eso cada vez que sonaba su móvil quería arrancárselo para colgar antes de que ella contestara, porque aunque no tuviese el extraordinario don de premonición, sabia lo que ocurriría.

En cuanto Alice volvió a la tierra se dio cuenta de las miradas de Jasper y las mías

- Hizo un mohín disimulando la nostalgia.

- ¿I Bells?,¿ vas a casa esta noche?

- puse los ojos en blanco- ¿ tengo que responder? Por que siento, solo ¡siento! Que ya sabes la respuesta.

- Alice río

- Ok nos vemos a la tarde.

- eh, dudó un momento,¡a Esme le encantará tu regalo!,

- Jass la interrumpió

- Alice sabes que a Bella le fastidia que hagas eso.

Si, en realidad pocas cosas me molestaban de Alice, como que viera mi futuro, su obsesión por cambiar mi estilo, y su constante híper ventilada emoción para todo lo que fuese una fiesta, reí en mi fuero interno, ya que para Alice hasta pasar una materia era motivo de celebración.

Mientras envolvía el disco que le había comprado a Esme de Michael Bublé

ya que era fanática del jazz, recordé lo cómoda que me sentía con aquella familia, lo rápido que me habían aceptado.

Mi memoria viajo a la primera semana de clases en el instituto de Forks, recordé como Alice se acerco a mi al tercer día de clases con esa sonrisa despampanante y su rostro de muñequita de porcelana, no comprendía como es que una de las chicas mas populares del instituto se acercaba a la chica nueva, y digo una de las chicas, porque la otra era su hermana Rosalie, de hecho creo que mas del 60% de las chicas del instituto querían ser como ellas o por lo menos acercárseles.

Selena, una de mis compañeras de clase y la primera persona a la que conocí en el instituto, recuerdo que me describió a la familia Cullen, y supongo que ese era el pensamiento de muchos estudiantes, recuerdo sus palabras, se refería a ellos como si fueran la realeza de Fork.

- El grandullón con pinta de jugador de rugby es Emmett Cullen

- parece un modelo, de seguro son anabólicos

- puso los ojos en blanco

- la Rubia que parece sacada de revista de modas es Rosalie, no habla con nadie y cuando digo nadie es ¡nadie!, creo que ni a los profesores les habla mas allá de lo necesario a diferencia de su novio Emmett que parece ser mas cordial, si digo su novio.

- como haciendo alusión a algo que yo le había preguntado, pero yo no había movido mis labios, y siguió con su descripción.

- bueno Bella, son hijos adoptivos del doctor Carlisle Cullen, pero son pareja, igual que Alice y Jasper, aunque ellos no demuestran tanto su amor como Emmett y Rosalie.

- la interrumpí; cuéntame de Alice le dije.

- mmm... Alice Cullen que te puedo decir de ella…

- ¡Esta rayada! De verdad Bella es rarísima, hermosa no lo niego, pero extraña igual que Jasper, el siempre parece estar sufriendo y ese look de sureño antiguo que lleva, ¡dios! no entiendo como Alice con lo obsesionada que es con la ropa aun no se lo cambia.

- Porque de los tres chicos Cullen, Jasper es el que tiene menos sentido de la moda.

- ¿tres? La interrumpí.

- si son tres, mira Alice, Emmett y Edward son hermanos; Jasper y Rosalie son gemelos.

- a simple vista en ese momento todo parecía cierto ya que el parecido que había entre Rosalie y Jass era innegable.

- Bueno le dije y quien es Edward?


	2. Recuerdos parte 2

Su cara se transformo en una sonrisa difusa, sus ojos brillaban

dijo; hay Edward Cullen es hermoso…

ok dije, ¿y que mas?

es hermoso repetía

para ser sincera de Selena la única descripción que obtuve del incógnito hermano Cullen fue"es hermoso", y los sinónimos que deriven de eso.

- Recuerdo que por despistada ese día al salir de la cafetería choque con Alice , bueno ahora que lo pienso nose si fue por despistada ;tire sus cuadernos, no levante mi cabeza solo repetía.

- lo siento lo siento y la ayude a recoger sus cosas, entre ellos estaba el libro crónicas vampiricas, mientras levantaba las cosas,

- Rosalie me dirigió una mirada fulminante

- porque no te fijas por donde caminas!, me dijo.

en ese momento Alice la interrumpió.

-calma Rose, es Bella Swan te hable de ella lo recuerdas?...

- te hable de ella?..mi cara tomo el color del tomate, o peor sentía que explotaba, lo recuerdas? Que podría haber hablado de mi la chica mas popular del instituto?

Si solo había llegado hace tres días?

- Alice se acomodo a mi costado

- Hola Bella, disculpa a Rose, se enoja con facilidad

- ¿sabes? se que seremos grandes amigas así que debes ir conociendo su humor; - su sonrisa era despampanante, creo que ella y Rosalie serian la envidia de modelos y actrices de Hollywood, era extraño pero me sentía optimista al oír esas palabras, ya que desde mi llegada a Fork solo tenia dos amigos, Selena y Jacob a quien veía pocas veces debido a que vivía en la Push.

- Cuando entre a clases con Alice y Rosalie creo que todo el mundo nos miraba incluso la maestra Meyer, creo que jamás esperaron la hospitalidad de las hermanas Cullen con la chica nueva que no tenia nada que ver con ellas.

La señora Meyer comenzó su clase hablando de los beneficios de la lectura en nuestras vidas, nose si seria un tema con el que yo empezaría mi primera clase, pero bueno los maestros son extraños, para luego darnos de tarea leer Crónicas Vampiricas ( el primer tomo).

un libro que cuenta la historia de un vampiro que vuelve a su pueblo natal en busca de sus raíces y se encuentra con una chica que ha sufrido un accidente con sus padres, al ayudarla reconoce su rostro, es igual al amor de su vida y así decide estabilizarse en el pueblo para poder saber porque esta chica 100 años menor que él casi, es igual a la única persona que ha amado en toda su existencia.

- siendo sincera creo que a la maestra Meyer le apasiona o la lectura o esta saga de libros porque sus palabras eran con tanto sentimiento que me interese en el tema, sumergida en mis pensamiento de esta historia extraña, recordé que Alice Cullen llevaba ese libro cuando choque con ella, pero porque llevaba el libro si recién la maestra había dado la tarea?...le gustaría la literatura vampirica, o como seria posible, en fin no seguí pensando en lo extraño de la situación porque creo que lo mas extraño en esos momentos era yo junto a las hermanas Cullen.

Mientras caminamos al patio del instituto, sentía como las miradas se clavaban en mí, hasta que al fin rompí el silencio,

-bueno chicas no quiero ser grosera pero necesito saber de que va esto.

- como de que va esto, dijo Rosalie

- quiero decir ¿porque están conmigo?, por que no me hablan mucho, pero me están siguiendo o yo a ustedes, hice una mueca de confusión que llamo la atención de Alice.

- emm Bella es difícil de explicar pero te he visto desde antes, se que seremos amigas, se que serás la única persona como tú, cercana a nuestra familia.

- como tú pensé?.


	3. Cumpleaños

**Osea, se que soy algo extraña para mi edad, siempre mamá decía que parecía su abuela, se que era mas responsable y reservada de lo usual para chicas de mi edad pero no para pertenecer a otra especie como sentía en las palabras de Alice.  
- por la expresión de su cara creo que mi confusión no había pasado.  
- cuando la interrumpió Jasper,**

- a ver amor, no crees que vas demasiado rápido?

**-rápido repitió ella, no creo que sea asi, no he tenido una amiga desde a ver..mmm siempre.  
Rosalie es mi hermana, Esme mi madre, pero amiga, no amor, entonces creo que ha sido mas largo que esperarte a ti.**

**- lo entiendo repitió Jasper.  
- pero ella no comprende recuérdalo**

**- ah bueno pensé yo, primero soy de otra especie, y ahora no comprendo que les **

**pasa a estos chicos, su forma de ser cordiales con el recién llegado me estaba asustando o dando risa; era una extraña sensación, pero a pesar de eso me sentía cómoda con su presencia.  
- aunque como dijo Selena, Jasper tenia una cara de estar sufriendo pero aun asi sentía paz cuando se acerco a pesar de todos los calificativos que me estaban otorgando.  
- Continuo diciéndole algo a Alice tan rápido que solo entendí.**

**- Tú sabes que…..lo suficiente…nuestro…debemos decirle a Car… y nada mas, cuando apareció Emmett.**

**- recuerdo que realmente me asuste, creo que me eleve dos metros de alto sin exagerar, me tomo entre los hombros, por delante me abraso o me elevo ya ni recuerdo con una sonrisa que pude ver sus dientes blancos brillantes, preciosos, realmente parecía modelo como lo había dicho Selena.  
creo que mi rostro no debe haberse parecido en lo mas mínimo al de el, ya que en menos de tres segundo me soltó, **

**- ¿ que aun no le han dicho nada?...pregunto**

**- emmm no comento Rosalie.**

**- ups, lo siento Bella, creo que me he híper ventilado, tampoco he tenido una amiga en años. Dijo Emmett**

**- asentí, pero con una extraña sensación de querer salir arrancando, que querían estos cuatro personajes de mi?  
acaso era algún tipo de broma.  
porque si ellos no conversaba con nadie porque me estaban hablando tan amistosamente, a mi, a Bella Swan la chica mas bajo perfil que podía existir, porque querrían ser amigos mios si no teníamos nada que ver.  
osea, ellos eran sacados de una película de cine ,incluso creo que Rosalie y Emmett podrían haber protagonizado Titanic y nadie hubiese echado de menos a Di Caprio, no entendía nada, pero seguía esa extraña sensación de querer seguir ahí, con ellos, con mis nuevos mejores amigos.**

**Cumpleaños****  
Escuche tocar la puerta de mi pieza, y volví al planeta tierra.  
-Bella se te hace tarde cariño, y no deberías conducir de noche a casa de los Cullen, es peligroso, debes irte ya. Dijo Charlie.**

**- si si papá, aun no salía de mis recuerdos, pero reaccione a tiempo, me despedí de Charlie, y corrí a mi camioneta.**

**- aparque cerca del garaje de los Cullen, en ese instante apareció Rosalie, para recibirme.**

**Supongo que aunque no fuese un vampiro me escucharía a kilómetros con el ruido de mi camioneta, que cada vez que lo escucha la enfada más porque ella sabe de mecánica, es una experta diría yo.  
solo quería quitarle ese ruido a mi basura como le decía ella, o quizás comprarme una nueva, o un deportivo, pero yo jamás podría aceptar eso, tampoco que arreglara el sonido, era parte de mi estilo, y me encantaba molestarla con eso.**

**-Bells que bueno que viniste, Esme preparo comida como para un centenar; dijo Rose  
**

**puse los ojos en blanco, tan solo imaginarme el menú que como siempre tendría que comer sola, ya que mi querida familia amiga era "vegetariana" como se hacían llamar ellos, al solo beber sangre de animal y no humana.  
**

**-Entremos me dijo.**


	4. El extraño

- el salón estaba precioso, seguro idea de Alice, había música de fondo, no reconocí la melodía pero parecía una nana, me dirigí donde Esme para saludarla, me abrazo tan fuerte, estaba feliz de verme.

Emmett como siempre asfixiándome con su abrazo, después de Alice y Rose, el era con quien mejor me llevaba, a veces salíamos de compras, claro que no de ropa, sino de artículos deportivos, música, y cosas así ya que a las chicas no les gustaba esa clase de panoramas…

y Jasper… bueno a Jasper le gustan otras cosas, el como que sigue pegado en su siglo a diferencia de Emmett que sueña con que salgan ya al mercado los autos voladores y patinetas voladoras al estilo volver al futuro II.

La cena marchaba bien, hasta que llego la hora de los regalos, comencé yo, y Esme quedo encantada con el disco de Michael Bublé, lo coloco de inmediato, luego Carlisle, le regalo dos pasajes a Francia.

- Alice y Rose un vestido hermoso de un diseñador de prestigio.

- Jasper y Emmett un set de joyas, los ojos de Esme brillaban de felicidad, yo creo que no por los regalos sino porque su mayor deseo siempre fue tener una familia e hijos tan cariñosos como lo son los Cullen, pero a la ves su rostro estaba triste, y demore muy poco en saber el porque, al igual que Alice, Esme siempre estaba sonriendo excepto cuando hablaba con Edward.

- Carlisle la consoló

- ella le decia que este era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba sin él.

- solo han pasado tres meses desde que Esme no ve al mayor de sus hijos pero eso debe ser mucho para ella, que en mas de un siglo lo ha visto casi todos los días desde su transformación.

_**El extraño**_

Esme volvió a sonreír cuando Alice comenzó a colocar videos y fotografías de la familia, habían unas bien cómicas sobre todo de Emmett y Carlisle, en una montaña.

- también salía Rosalie y Alice posando como modelos con unos trajes hermosos, fotos de todos, con vestidos antiguos, bueno antiguos para mi época.

- lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron fotografías de graduaciones, muchas graduaciones.

- otras de juegos deportivos que suelen hacer los Cullen.

- creo que saben todos los deportes de la tierra.

- Emmett empezó a fanfarronear de cuan bueno era para todo, cuando salio una fotografía de el y Edward jugando tenis.

- estaba diciendo cuanto le había ganado esa ves a Edward…cuando lo escuche por primera ves…

No mientas Emmett…

Creo que mi respiración se detuvo al verlo, era, era, perfecto, nose si es la palabra adecuada pero realmente en ese momento parecía resplandecer en el salón su cabello, era de un color castaño dorado, y lo llevaba despeinado, sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas, su piel blanca como la cal al igual que sus hermanos.

Hola familia.

-supongo mamá que no haz apagado las velas sin mi,

- Sin nosotros cariño.

- lo corrigió una vos delicada, sonaba como una sirena.

- ahí fue cuando la vi, era de una belleza inhumana y devastadora, cabello rubio rizado, perfecta para el pensamiento de un mortal, casi tanto como Rosalie, supongo que por eso nunca Rose me describió a Tanya.

jamás aceptaría que existiese otra persona tan bella como ella.

Los ojos de Esme brillaban de alegría corrió enseguida a abrazar a su hijo quien la levanto y le dio vueltas por el salón.

-Edward! Edward! has vuelto, comenzó a decir Alice.

Toda la familia se acerco a saludarlos.

Tanya parecía encantada con la decoración del salón, hasta que me vio.

sus ojos se agrandaron, su cara se descompuso o algo así.

por mi parte creo que me coloque mas colorada de lo habitual.

- ¿es… es... una humana?, dijo Tanya

- si Tanya dijo Carlisle- es nuestra amiga, es…

- cuando él lo interrumpió

- es Isabella Swan amor, quien mas? Recuerdas que te hable de la nueva "amiga" de mi familia. Dijo Edward.

En su vos denote un dejo de sarcasmo, con… nose como explicarlo, ¿asco?, o un simple rechazo hacia mi.

en realidad jamás pretendí caerle bien a Edward Cullen ya que sabia que no le agradaban mucho los humanos, o nose, si no gustarle era la palabra, pero no trataba con muchos.

-Hola dije.

no sabia que mas hacer no me atrevía acercarme porque jamás había tratado con ambos, no sabia si eran tan resistentes a mi olor como era el resto de la familia, pero tampoco podía quedarme ahí como una estupida mientras el me miraba con ese rechazo en los ojos y ella como si yo fuera una clase de experimento con el cual sus ojos se maravillaban.

Tanya estaba cada ves más cerca de mi y eso me incomodaba, de pronto apareció Carlisle a mi lado.

- Tranquila Bella, no te hará daño, Tanya también es "vegetariana" como nosotros.

- No desde hace mucho tiempo Carlisle, dijo ella y luego sonrío.

- No te preocupes, no te hare daño, eres "amiga" de la familia, dijo con sarcasmo

- Es familia, así que podrían apartar sus ojos de ella, para seguir con la fiesta. dijo Rosalie

Intente calmarme, y decidí beber una gaseosa.

mientras Alice conversaba con Tanya, de trajes y decoración.

Jasper y Emmett, estaban llevando las cosas de Edward y Tanya a su cuarto, y Carlisle y Esme, conversaban con su hijo.

Rosalie se acerco a mí.

- tranquila amiga, ¿porque estas tan tensa?, si antes ya habías conocido a otros vampiros aparte de nosotros, y ellos no te harán daño. Dijo Rose.

- es verdad conocía a otros vampiros, que de ves en cuando venían a visitar a Carlisle, pero ninguno de ellos me producía ese sentimiento, no sabia como describirlo.

- No, no pasa nada Rose tranquila, quizás es que me intimido lo avasalladora que es Tanya solo eso.

- Te llevo a casa mejor? Mañana vienes a la tarde y hacemos algo, que dices?

- Si si mejor, ya es tarde y Charlie debe estar preocupado, y ustedes necesitan intimidad para compartir en familia.

- Tú eres familia Bells, no lo olvides, Ed es familia pero ella No.

Supongo que a Rose mucho no le agrada Tanya, creo que por razones obvias de estética jejeje.

En fin, Rosalie salio a buscar mi abrigo al coche y a encender el motor que necesitaba unos minutos para estar Ok. De pronto sentí un escalofrío.

- Hola Humana.

era el, Edward, tenia una sonrisa torcida en la boca mientras me miraba, era hermoso, pero podía sentir su rechazo hacia mi.

La foto de Tanya esta en mi perfil espero que les guste la historia…


	5. Desencuentros y Encuentros

_- Hola Humana._

_era el, Edward, tenia una sonrisa torcida en la boca mientras me miraba, era hermoso, pero podía sentir su rechazo hacia mi. _

Trate de salir de esa nube de inmediato, para poder contestar algo coherente.

- ¿Hola Vampiro? Se supone que así debo llamarte? Jugamos algún juego de razas o que?

se que en ese momento fui odiosa, no entendía porque estaba siendo irónica con el, pero sentía su rechazo, se que asi era.. no podía quedar en menos.

- su ceja se arqueo, y volvió a reír.

De pronto regreso Rosalie…

-Hey Rose, tu amiga tiene carácter, se ve que le haz enseñado cosas, dijo Edward riendo

- Edward porque no la dejas en paz, ya se va.

-Por que no quiere ser el postre? Perdón… no se queda para el postre.

- Por favor hermano que te sucede?

- Vamos Rosalie, dije.

me despedí de Esme y Carlisle que estaban en el salón, no tenía ninguna intención de subir y despedirme de los demás, quería salir tan deprisa como pudiese de la mansión Cullen.

Me subí a la camioneta en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Manejo yo? Dijo Rosalie.

no respondí nada, ella arranco el auto, no hablamos nada durante unos minutos, luego le dije.

- ¿Porque? ¿Porque es así tu hermano?, ustedes no lo describían así, se que no le agradan mucho los humanos, pero jamás mencionaron que era tan apático.

- Lo siento Bells, Edward no es así, nose que le pasa, por que fue así contigo, pero no estés triste, prometo que no volverá a pasar, cuando vayas a casa trataré que no te encuentres con el, conversaré esto con él y Tanya lo prometo. Dijo Rose

- No no, Rosalie no digas nada, pensará que soy una niñita que no puede defenderse sola, no te preocupes ya habrá oportunidad de aclarar las cosas y preguntarle a él por que su actitud.

Llegamos a casa, subí a mi cuarto, de pronto Rosalie entro por la ventana.

- Sabes que no tienes porque hacer eso, le dije.

- Lo se, pero me entretiene jejeje

- Bells no quiero que estés así, ni que te quedes con esa impresión de mi hermano el no es así. Dijo Rosalie.

no pude controlar las lagrimas.

algo me… ¿dolía? dentro pero nose por que, por que tanto, que tenia él que me hizo sentir tan mal, con tan pocas palabras.

Rosalie me abrazo, pero yo seguí llorando… supongo que me dormí.

**Desencuentros y encuentros.**

Desperté al otro día, y lo primero que vi fue a Alice.

si Alice que al igual que su hermana entro por la ventana y me dio un gran susto.

- ¿Que pasa Alice?, dije.

-Rosalie me contó…dudó un momento

que estabas mal anoche…

- espera Alice, no tengo animo de conversar eso, ya, ya paso no te preocupes.

me visto y ¿bajamos a comer algo?, ehh bueno bajo, tú me acompañas,

Charlie ya debe estar en el trabajo.

Mientras me servia un vaso de leche,

- Lo siento Bells, yo…yo.. dijo Alice con un poco de tristeza.

¿Que pasa Alice?

-Bella yo sabia que ocurriría eso ayer, lo siento amiga, pero no podía decirte porque no habrías ido a casa y Esme no hubiese estado completamente feliz.

- siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato, ¿me perdonas? Dijo Alice…esbozando una sonrisa angelical.

Por un momento quise matarla, bueno rematarla, pero no podía molestarme con Alice, con ninguno de ellos.

Incluso con Emmett, que me fastidiaba siempre, con bromas estupidas.

-Lo único que diré es que…. mantuve la tensión.

su cara se torno ahora mas nerviosa, sabia cuanto me quería Alice, sabia lo preocupada que estaba, pero aun así quise hacerla sufrir.

- bueno señorita Cullen diré que….que…te quiero estupida, y aunque me molesta lo que hiciste, no te culpo, era la felicidad de Esme, y eso cuenta para mi.

Aunque debiste advertirme que Edward y Tanya serian tan "amables" conmigo.

- es que mataba la sorpresa, ¿no crees? Dijo Alice.

Puse los ojos en blanco…

- mejor cambiemos de tema. Le dije.

- emmm Bells, una cosa mas, ellos… ellos se quedaran un buen tiempo, y he visto que ocurrirán mas cosas de ese tipo, nada grave pero…ocurrirán, para que no me digas que no te prevengo. Dijo Alice con un tono de vos nervioso.

ok Alice, ok mejor vamos a la sala, a ver un poco de televisión.

Alice coloco una película, del año cero según yo, pero a ella le encantaba, mientras ella estaba inmersa en la película, yo pensaba, en sus palabras.

Ocurrirán mas cosas de ese tipo, ¿podré soportarlo?, se que puedo

Ósea ellos no son nada mío para que me afecten sus palabras, tampoco van hacerme daño, se que puedo.

no debo alejarme de la única familia que tengo acá aparte de Charlie, por un matrimonio no muy amable.

Al pasar el mediodía, Jasper llamó a Alice y ella regresó a casa.

3 horas mas tarde…

Mi móvil sonó.

- Bella, soy Rose…

Hey, ¿de donde llamas?...

- del móvil de Edward, es que me quede sin carga en el mío y se lo pedí. Dijo Rosalie.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Rosalie, como es que siendo un vampiro no cargas tu móvil, tienes 24 horas para cargarlo…y en todo caso porqué no le pides a Emmett o a cualquier otra persona el móvil.

- Pero Bells… es que Ed es el único que esta en casa y va de salida por eso se lo pedí antes, para asegurarme que vendrías. Su tono era preocupado.

Bueno, dije resignada.

Si iré si eso querías saber, sabes que iré, aparte tenemos que hacer el trabajo de arte.

- mmm... si si verdad, se me había olvidado, te espero.

Colgué, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi camioneta.

Aparque como siempre cerca del garaje, esperando como siempre, que Rose, viniera a recibirme y a decirme que cuando seria el día que cambiaria mi camioneta. Reí en mi fuero interno, ya me sabía cada una de sus palabras de memoria.

Ya me estaba extrañando de que no saliera.

Cuando les vi.

Rosalie, tenía una cara de preocupación.

Mientras Edward tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Ves hermana, te dije que no entraría sola.

- cállate ya Edward, es solo una vieja costumbre, ¿ no es así Bells?, dijo Rosalie.

Tarde unos momentos en entender todo.

Claro el pensaba que esta tonta humana, tampoco podía moverse por si sola, que dependía de los Cullen para todo.

- Claro, es solo costumbre, en todo caso, ¿a ti que te importa? Le dije.

No me dijiste Rose que iba saliendo…

Y en menos de dos segundos lo tuve al lado mío no debería sorprenderme la velocidad de un vampiro, pero el acto repentino me sobresalto.

- Si voy saliendo humana, ya que mi casa apestará….

Hice una mueca confusa, no entendía porque era tan agresivo.

- Hey… espera, le dije.

- Se puede saber ¿porque me tratas así? , se que no te gustan mucho los humanos, pero al menos podrías intentar ser mas cordial.

Nose como tuve el valor para hablarle de ese modo.

Se acerco mas a mi, colocando su boca en mi oído, con la intención de que Rose no escuchara lo que me diría.

- Por que no entiendo como mi familia te acepta siendo una humana, y menos con ese olor. Dijo muy deprisa.

Instintivamente acerque mi nariz a mi ropa.

- ¿que olor?...

Sabes a que me refiero, aparte eres extraña.

¿Porque andas con vampiros? Acaso jamás tu mami te dijo que somos peligrosos, criaturas de la noche, seres sin corazón, sin alma.

-¿que estas loca?... o te excita tenernos cerca. Dijo Edward.

Dios ¿que te pasa?, ¿de que estas hablando? Le dije.

Ustedes me buscaron, ósea ellos me buscaron, no yo.

Aparte vuelvo a repetir ¿a ti que te importa?...

Tardo un momento es responder…

- ¿Porque no me temes?... ¿porque me respondes con ese tono?...

- Sabes que en dos segundos podría matarte. Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Se que no lo harías, le respondí.

¿Y porque estas tan segura? Dijo acercándose cada ves más a mi cuello.

- Ya basta, grito Rosalie.

Ya era hora, no Rose…dije en mi fuero interno….te tardaste un poco.

déjala en paz Ed, que te sucede.

Por un momento el la miro, y su expresión cambio, su cara se torno mas amable, obviamente era porque le estaba hablando a su hermana.

- Es que Rosalie no entiendo ¿Cómo?, como es posible que mi familia quiera tanto a una simple humana.

Ya le dijeron que tendremos que irnos pronto, antes de que comiencen las sospechas ¿he?

Edward por favor, sabes que no nos iremos aun.

Pero algún día lo haremos, y ella quedara sola aquí. Dijo secamente Edward

De pronto se volteo a mirarme.

- ves no son tan leales como dicen ser Bella, se Irán, y te dejaran aquí.

Por que mejor no te adelantas y te largas de nuestras vidas antes.

No somos seres de fiar….

Cállate ya Edward por favor. Le dije.

Era la primera ves que decía su nombre…sentí algo dentro de mí al pronunciarlo.

Ves Rose, puedo sentir su miedo, su dependencia… su …

Pero no puedes oír sus pensamientos, ¿no es así? , lo interrumpió Rosalie.

Cállate Rosalie Hale.

¿Por que? No quieres que la humana se enteré de que eres vulnerable también Edward Cullen. Dijo Rosalie.

Me sorprendí… Rosalie, ella amaba a su hermano.

no quería que por mi culpa discutieran, pero…como era posible que Edward no pudiera leer mi mente, yo sabia desde antes que el tenia ese don, de hecho se muchas cosas de él, que sus hermanos me han contado.

Pero jamás pensé que seria inmune a su don, porque Alice si puede ver mi futuro, Jasper si puede controlar mis estados de ánimo…no entiendo…

pero salí pronto de mis pensamientos debía decir algo.

¿Que? Es eso… no puedes leer mi mente… ¿por eso eres así conmigo?

Es eso lo que te molesta de mi…dije afirmando, mas que en tono de pregunta.

Edward no dijo nada…y desapareció.

***¿Qué les pareció?...espero que les guste la historia ya ira tomando mas forma…espero dejen sus comentarios, ya saben que eso da mas ánimos para escribir…saludos y gracias por leer.**


	6. Desencuentros y Encuentros Parte II

_- ¿Que? Es eso… no puedes leer mi mente… ¿por eso eres así conmigo?_

_- Es eso lo que te molesta de mi…dije afirmando, mas que en tono de pregunta._

_Edward no dijo nada…y desapareció._

De pronto tenia a Rosalie parada frente a mi, con ojos de disculpas.

-No te preocupes Rose, me adelante a decirle.

-Estoy…bien...estoy bien. Decía tratando de convencerla y convencerme al mismo tiempo.

- Pero es que Bells, lo conversamos anoche, no entiendo porque reacciona así, si prometió no acercarse a ti, ni tratarte mal. Dijo Rosalie

No hay problema Rose, de todo lo que me dijo, tal vez tiene razón en que soy dependiente de ustedes, pero también en que he aprendido mucho de ustedes.

Así que no me callara, ni me dejará sin palabras jamás.

- Supongo que eso lo aprendiste de mi. Dijo Rosalie riendo.

-Claro claro…por favor, bueno de Alice también, ella jamás para de hablar.

Ambas reímos.

Entramos a la casa, note que Rosalie aun me miraba con preocupación en sus ojos, pero no quería que supiera que por dentro me quería morir.

Empezamos con el trabajo de arte, era una maqueta de la casa.

- Jasper quedo de ayudarnos, dijo Rosalie.

-No no , para que lo vamos a molestar, debe estar cazando, dejémoslo en paz, el pobre siempre tiene que ayudarnos con trabajos que necesitan de concentración. Dije medio en broma, porque no quería tener a Jasper cerca, se daría cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo y no tenia ánimos para dar explicaciones.

- bueno…pero dentro de poco regresarán, si fueron todos de caza, menos yo y… tardo un poco en decir Rosalie.

-Edward…por que… estábamos hablando acerca de que…

-¿Que Rose?…dije sin apuros, colocando una pieza de la maqueta.

-De su entrada al instituto….dijo rápidamente Rose.

Y luego coloco otra pieza en la maqueta, haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Que, que? Dije yo.

- Es que Bells…si se van a quedar tiene que estudiar, ósea como siempre lo ha hecho.

¿Y a que curso irá?...

- al mío, siempre hemos sido compañeros, de hecho antes de que llegaras el estaba en ese curso.

- Pero..Rose…dije sin ánimos.

- Lose lose… por eso mismo es que conversamos anoche, acerca de su actitud contigo y el se comprometió a eso.

Bien poco le duro el compromiso. Le dije secamente.

-si si te entiendo pero se que en el instituto no será así, tendrán metros y metros de distancia para no hablarse.

Cuando dijo eso sentí algo en mi corazón, nose, como si se estuviera apretando.

¿Porque sentía cosas cuando se hablaba de él?, o ¿cuando colocaban distancia entre el y yo? , tendría que estar feliz, ya que la única persona que me trataba mal en Fork, estaría lejos de mí.

Pasado un momento, eterno diría yo de silencio entre Rosalie y yo, a causa de la maqueta, quería creer, pero la verdad es que no paraba de pensar en Edward en sus palabras, en su tono, en su asco hacia mi. Sentía un dolor en mi pecho al pensar eso.

Quizás sea solo por el hecho de que es el hermano de tu "familia adoptiva" Bella, trataba de convencerme.

Solo es que sus palabras te hieren por que como dice Jasper, yo soy mas sentimiento, mas corazón, que mente, claro el siempre decía eso porque no entendía como una humana inteligente y "amante" de su vida, quería estar rodeada de vampiros todo el tiempo.

- Bella…Bells ¿que te pasa?, dijo Rosalie…

Trate de salir lo más rápido posible de esa nube de ideas que no me llevarían a ninguna parte.

-No nada, nada, estaba pensando en lo que dirá el profesor, al ver esta maqueta tan hermosa jamás creerán que he colaborado en ella, ya que ustedes son perfectos en todo. Ambas reímos.

Si mentí, se que mentí, se que desde que llegaron Edward y Tanya, le miento a Rose, a Alice, detestaba hacerlo pero no quería hacerlas sentir mal, ni menos que se alejaran de mi.

- No te preocupes, no pensaran eso de ti, pensaran eso de ambas, dijo Jasper de pronto asustándome un poco.

-¡Hey!, ¿porque no avisas?, soy humana ¿lo recuerdas?

- Por que creo que ya con tanto tiempo de vernos aparecer de improviso, te acostumbrarías, ya que tú te acostumbras pronto a lo raro…Isaaaabella Swan. Dijo Jasper, con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

- Bueno, dijo Rose.

- ¿Qué te parece la maqueta Jass?

- mmm, si bonita, aunque….dijo Jasper juntando sus labios y moviéndolos de lado a lado, rodando los ojos.

- Jasper Hale, no seas malo, con tu gemela y Bella. Dijo rápidamente Alice.

Reí, me causaba gracia cada ves que le decía tu gemela, bueno su parecido era innegable, pero su carácter era totalmente diferente.

Jasper era reservado, tenia un humor extraño, realmente extraño, leía cosas antiguas, veía cosas antiguas, le carga la moda, la ropa, en cambio Rosalie, ella de partida no leía nada, bueno casi nada, lo que daban a leer en el Instituto, solo en el caso de que no lo haya leído antes, y revistas de moda, de tiendas lujosas y esas cosas.

- Si si amor, Rose, Bella, habéis hecho un hermoso trabajo damiselas. Dijo Jasper, usando un tono tan sureño y anticuado. Que causo la risa de todos.

Bueno chicos, creo que me iré, ya casi es la hora de cenar y Charlie debe estar por llegar a casa.

- Si Bells, tienes razón. Dijo Rosalie acercando mi chaqueta.

Me despedí de los tres con un beso en la mejilla, y me dirigí al Garaje, cuando iba abrir la puerta de la camioneta, una mano pequeña me sostuvo…

- Hey, hey hey…repetía rápidamente…

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

- eso es lo que yo quiero saber, me dijo con una mirada seria.

-¿Por qué , no entiendo Alice?

- Jasper, me dijo adentro que….estabas….¿algo tensa?, dijo Alice.

-¿Tensa?...Jasper pensé para mis adentros, no me había escapado, pero es tan reservado que no se atrevió a preguntarme nada.

- Si tensa Bella, tensa nerviosa, extraña…. ¿sigo?

- O iras repitiendo cada una de las cosas que diga….soltó Alice casi en un murmullo.

-mmmmm….fue mi única expresión.

- no me iré hasta que no me digas que pasa Bella.

-No te vayas es tu casa, yo me tengo que ir, dije en un tono gracioso.

- Por favor Bella, me entiendes lo que quiero decir no cambies el tema, y dime porque estas así.

-Por…por…, dude un momento, sabia que si le contaba a Alice, seria lo mismo que con Rose, le dirían a él, y después el encontraría la manera de refregarme en la cara mi dependencia hacia ellas. Pero yo no le quería mentir, menos a Alice, con Rose era mas fácil, al parecer ella se tragaba cada una de mis evasivas, pero este duende no.

-Por…tu hermano, termine de decir juntando los labios y moviéndolos para un lado.

Alice solo bajo la cabeza…

-¿Alice?...¿Alice?...

-En fin, ¿sabes? Nose para que me preguntas, si ya tú debes saber lo que paso…

- No Bella, no lo se ni quisiera saber mas, dijo seria.

- No he buscado en tu futuro, ni en el de él, quiero que las cosas sigan su rumbo tal cual debe ser, sin previos avisos, ni nada.

-Pero Alice, yo..yo no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal, lo siento, yo …yo no quería usar ese tono.

- No Bella, no hay problema, solo te digo lo que he de hacer en adelante.

-Ok, bueno, te contare, lo más rápido que pueda, porque si sigo aquí Charlie se enojara.

Llegue a la casa hoy, estaba él con Rose, comenzamos a discutir, en realidad el empezó a…a….hay Alice a molestarme, a decirme cosas hirientes, que yo era dependiente, que poco menos no sabia moverme sin ustedes.

Y eso me molesto, y comencé a responderle, todo se puso mal, hasta que Rose nos interrumpió, diciendo que tu hermano no podía leer mis pensamiento.

-¿Por eso será así conmigo?

- No…No lose Bells, no lose, no lose.

-Bueno, bueno, no importa, en conclusión eso fue lo que paso.

A y también me enteré que mañana tendré que verlo en el instituto.

De pronto recordé algo, una persona que me daba casi o mas escalofríos que Edward.

-¿Tanya también asistirá al instituto? Pregunte rápidamente.

- No Bella, ella no irá, los Denali, con suerte han pisado el instituto una o dos veces en todos estos años.

- Ellos no quiere llevar una vida más o menos "humana" como nosotros. Dijo Alice.

-Mejor. Fue lo único que dije. Ya no quería seguir hablando.

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Alice.

-Te quiero, te quiero Bells, no lo olvides ¿ya? Dijo Alice, con un tono que me preocupo un poco.

Llegue a casa, para mi suerte, mi padre aún no llegaba, prepare comida, lo mas rápido que pude, cuando llego Charlie, comimos en la cocina, conversamos un poco de cómo había estado nuestro día. Que cuales eran los planes para mañana.

Le conté de la maqueta, de la reacción de Jasper, de que mañana probablemente llegaría mas temprano a casa, para que no se preocupara por el aseo o la cena.

- pero Bella, mañana es viernes, no te preocupes por mi, hace algo con tus amigas, sal a divertirte.

- claro que no hasta muy tarde, pero sal, ves que todos creerán que eres una especie de cenicienta que debe hacer el aseo y la cena, el aseo y la cena…Charlie repetía sin parar…lo que causo una risa explosiva en mi.

Pero papá , si a mi no me molesta hacer el aseo y la cena, el aseo y la cena, repetía tratando de imitar su tono.

- Pero igual hija, debes salir, disfrutar de tu fin de semana.

Bueno bueno lo intentaré, no prometo nada, en todo caso deberías sentirte afortunado de tener una hija con tan buenos principios, tan madura, tan aislada de la sociedad bohemia. Cuando dije eso ambos reímos.

Claro claro, pensé para mi, una hija tan cuerda que se junta día y noche con vampiros, que pasea su sangre por una casa llena de vampiros, indefensos vampiros, pero vampiros al fin y al cabo. Reí.

- ¿De que ríes? Dijo Charlie.

-No de nada Papá, iré arriba a terminar las cosas para mañana, y luego me acostaré estoy cansada.

- Claro, me imagino, esa maqueta debió ser estresante…..tarde un poco

- Para Jasper, continuo riéndose.

Lo mire con ojos de pocos amigos, luego le sonreí y subí a mi cuarto.

¿Qué, acaso nadie creería jamás que la habíamos hecho Rosalie y yo?

El resto de la noche paso rápido, puse el despertador, acomode la almohada, busque mi mp4 (regalo de Alice, al cual no pude negarme). Escuche un poco de Led Zeppelin. Se que es algo antiguo, y que es estupido que moleste a Jasper, por algo antiguo después de estar escuchando esto. Pero me relajaba a veces la música antigua….me fui quedando dormida, con All of my love.

Dios que canción mas leeeenta, pero me encantaba.

Al despertar, todo iba normal, ya estaba comiendo algo antes de ir al Instituto, cuando recordé que hoy Edward entraría a clases.

Apenas recordé su nombre, mis labios se curvaron, en una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al llegar al Instituto, lo primero que escuche fue a Selena.

Bella, Bella…gritaba, acercándose, desde su auto hacia mi camioneta.

- ¿porque no me habías contado que volvió? Dijo toda híper ventilada.

-¿Quién Selena, no entiendo?

- Pues Edward Cullen, ¿Quién va a ser?

-Aaahh, pues es que no, quise contártelo hasta estar segura que regresaría al instituto. Mentí, sabia que a Selena le fascinaba Edward, Pero es que acaso ¿ no sabia que era casado?.

- No importa Bella, y dime ¿Qué tal te parece? Dijo Selena.

-¿Él? Mmm, bien, bien.

- ¿Bien?, solo ¿eso? Por dios Bella en que mundo vives, es el hombre mas guapo de este planeta, es perfecto. Dijo Selena dando un suave suspiro.

Es hermoso, hermoso, hermoso, repetía yo, burlándome, de cómo ella lo había descrito aquel primer día de instituto, hace meses atrás.

- Bueno no te burles ¿eh?, es que en ese momento, como no lo podía ver, lo único que podía decirte era eso. Dijo algo sonrojada.

Selena, pero el…el…

- ¿el que? Dijo apurándome.

-El tiene…..no quería terminar la frase.

-¿Novia?, si si lose Bella, me he dado cuenta esta mañana, cuando llego al Instituto, llego acompañado de una rubia, la cual se llevo el Volvo, pero antes de irse le planto un beso Bells, pero que ¡Beso! Fue como.

No se atrevan a mirar a mi hombre…de verdad da miedo esa chica. Dijo Selena abriendo los ojos como plato.

-Mmm…si Tanya es algo…extraña.

- ¿La conoces?...

-Si, llegaron para el cumpleaños de Esme estábamos todos en casa, fue una sorpresa. Grata sorpresa pensé para mis adentros sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, Bella, la verdad es que sabia que algún día pasaría algo así, no me duele para nada, ya que él, para mi es como una especie de Orlando Bloom, un amor platónico, así que ya estaba preparada para la escena.

Mmmm, fue lo único que dije, porque por dentro me estaba imaginando la escena, que me describía Selena, sentía como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensaban. Sentí un breve alivio al no haber visto tal escena, no entendí porque, o quizás si lo entendía, pero no quería ni pensarlo, ni asumirlo, ni menos, mucho menos decirlo.

**Edward POV**

_¿Que? Es eso… no puedes leer mi mente… ¿por eso eres así conmigo?_

_Es eso lo que te molesta de mi…dijo Bella._

Fue lo último que escuche y Salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí.

La verdad no entiendo porque esta humana provoca ese sentimiento de desprecio en mí.

Rosalie tiene razón yo no era así, jamás he tratado a una mujer así, sea humana o no, sentí que ella no se merecía eso, ósea se que es extraña, quizás es eso lo que me provoca este sentimiento.

¿Que persona en sus 5 sentidos se une a una familia de vampiros?, de pronto me encontraba en el bosque, me senté a la orilla de un árbol esperando a que ella se fuera de casa para poder volver. Ya que tampoco quería ir de caza para distraerme.

No niego que tengo curiosidad del porque mis hermanos se sienten tan bien con ella, ¿que provoca en ellos es deseo de protegerla de…de quererla? ¿Se puede querer a un humano?

Es como una manada de leones, compartiendo con un siervo, pero ellos realmente la apreciaban, en sus mentes podía ver sus pensamientos, a veces imágenes tan vivas de momentos pasados estos últimos 3 meses.

**Continuara….¿que les pareció?...uiii muero por sus comentarios…**

**Pronto muchisiisisimo más.**


	7. Reacciones: ¿De que lado estas?

_**Un recuerdo de lo último que publique del fic….**_

_Es como una manada de leones, compartiendo con un siervo, pero ellos realmente la apreciaban, en sus mentes podía ver sus pensamientos, a veces imágenes tan vivas de momentos pasados estos últimos 3 meses__…_

_**Y ahora lo bueno!**__**...**_

Supongo que hacían eso un poco intencional sobre todo Alice, de alguna forma quería encontrar la cualidad que me hiciera aceptar a su amiga humana.

Yo sabia de ella desde antes, claro que le había restado importancia, ya que creí que era una suerte de espía entre los humanos que mis hermanos utilizaban para saber que de cian de nosotros, si ya notaban algo extraño o no, ya que yo era quien cumplía ese papel siempre gracias a mi don.

De pronto sentí mi móvil sonar…

- Hola amor ¿Dónde estás?

- En el bosque, salí a recorrerlo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?, ya casi terminamos de cazar con Esme. Dijo mi esposa.

No, no Tanya, quiero relajarme, daré unas vueltas y estaré pronto en casa, avísame cuando lleguen y me iré para allá.

- Bueno Ed, yo te aviso, te amo. Dijo ella tiernamente.

Yo también. Dije y colgué el móvil.

Sonreí al pensar en Tanya, a veces no entendía como acepto casarse conmigo, bajo mis estupidas reglas, es tan comprensiva.

Yo se que no la merezco, nisiquiera puedo decirle te amo, mas solo me limito a un "yo también".

Tengo que admitir que mi egoísmo no tiene límites en cuanto a ella.

La conocía hace unas 3 décadas más o menos. Es parte de la única familia de vampiros que tratamos. Ella siempre decía amarme, yo…yo la quería claro que si, es..es despampanantemente hermosa, sensual, femenina, una mujer con determinación, una buena amiga, una mujer que me escucha, que me entiende, no se como no podía responder un _te amo _que sonara natural.

Se supone que ¡Por dios Edward! No se supone, ella es, Tanya es una mujer perfecta, y debo amarla, al menos creo amarla. La verdad es que nose como será amar, supongo que es lo que tengo con Tanya.

De los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi vida humana, no recuerdo nada acerca de novias o prometidas, ninguna persona con la cual poder hacer una comparación, en realidad pase muchos años de esta nueva "vida" creyendo que el amor para los de mi especie no se daba.

Es cierto, es extraño teniendo como familia a las tres parejas más unidad de la existencia.

Pero, no siempre fue así, es decir…Alice y Jasper se unieron a nosotros mas tarde, Rose y Emmett en un comienzo según yo eran una pareja mas bien…como decirlo lujuriosa que enamorada, y Carlisle y Esme, hacían que dudara, pero a veces creía que Esme lo amaba solo por salvarla y enseñarle un nuevo camino o salida a la pena que ella sentía. Claro todo esto duro unos pocos años.

Pero como yo no conocía el amor pensé que lo que siempre sentí por Tanya tenía ese nombre.

Ya que cuando nos visitábamos pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, y cuando nos separábamos la extrañaba, quería tenerla frente a mi para compartir vivencias y opiniones, llevábamos una vida mas o menos parecida.

A ella a diferencia de mi familia tampoco le agradaban mucho los humanos, le cargaba el instituto, tenemos creencias y pensamiento acerca de los vampiros bastante similares.

Recuerdo el día en que nos dimos el primer beso, estábamos en la sala de mi casa celebrando el cumpleaños de Alice, todo perfectamente organizado como es costumbre en Alice, conversábamos acerca de las fiestas de los humanos donde si no había alcohol, era la cosa mas aburrida del mundo.

Recuerdo sus palabras…

_**Flash Back**_

- Sabes Edward, a veces desearía que lo que dice en ese libro "Crónicas Vampiricas", fuese real. Dijo Tanya, sosteniéndome la mirada.

Antes de contestar nada, rodé mis ojos y la mire con el ceño fruncido.

No me digas que lees ¿eso?, cielos Tanya tendré que regalarte algo mas decente.

- No…no es eso Ed, es solo que me da curiosidad saber que puede crear la mente de los humanos acerca de nosotros.

Ya ya , pero, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer realidad? Dije algo impaciente.

- dos cosas. Dijo ella.

- La primera, el hecho de poder beber alcohol y que este haga efecto en sus cuerpos, no pienses mal es solo que quisiera saber que se siente el no tener dominio total de tu cuerpo y tu razón, hacer las cosas mas pasionales que racionales. Dijo Tanya.

¿Y la segunda?

- Manejar la mente de las personas, ves que ese tal Salvatore maneja a las chicas, para que hagan lo que el quiere y después borra sus recuerdos. Dijo algo nerviosa Tanya.

-Si no te conociera, pensaría que eres una pervertida, una extraña clase de pervertida Tanya Denali.

- ¡cielos Edward!, ¿no entiendes?

Nooo…dije alargando la "o" con gracia.

- Pues que quisiera emborracharme, para actuar sin pensarlo, manejar tu mente, luego borrar tus recuerdos. Dijo rápidamente y luego bajo la su cabeza.

Que ¿Qué?...no entiendo. Dije con la cara mas extraña que pudiera formar.

- Es solo que quiero besarte, no sabes cuanto quiero besarte, pero se que eso estropearía nuestra amistad, es por eso que después borrar tus recuerdos seria la manera ideal y a través del alcohol culparía a este por el acto que he cometido.

Me quede mirándola sin decir nada, solo con una notoria "o" en mi boca.

- Dime algo Ed…dijo ella impaciente.

Yo solo me limite a mirarla.

- Olvida todo, ¿bueno?, solo me desahogué, no debí pensar estupideces.

- es solo que de verdad creo sentir algo por ti. Algo tan fuerte que quisiera estar escuchándote siempre, verte sonreír disfrutar tu música, escuchar cuando me hablas de tus artistas favoritos, del compás, las corcheas, los acordes, las llaves de sol y todas esas cosas que no entiendo mucho. Dijo Tanya riendo en esta última parte.

¿De verdad no entiendes mucho?, dije divertido.

- Edward Cullen, te acabo de confesar que estoy enamorada de ti y tú solo escuchas la parte en que no entiendo tus gusto ¿musicales?. Dijo Tanya prácticamente gritando.

No no Tanya, si he escuchado todo, solo que eso me causa gracia.

- Y bueno, no me vas a decir ¿nada?, dijo ella impaciente.

Si, la verdad es que también te extraño cuando te vas, amo conversar contigo, eres la única mujer que provoca en mi ganas de mirarla y tener intenciones de algo mas que no sea abrazarla…dije calmado, para luego levantar mi mirada.

- De…de verdad ¿provoca eso en ti?. Dijo ella nerviosa.

Si Tanya, ¡por dios!, como eres tan insegura,!mírate!, cielos eres hermosa.

- Pero, pero tú haz conocido mas mujeres hermosas, tú mismo eres un ángel Ed, tus facciones, tu sonrisa, tus gestos…tu…

Ya ya ya...detente que me sonrojo, ambos reímos.

Claro si fuera posible…

Hey…le dije.

Es que no me dejas terminar, no es solo eso lo que provoca mi interés en ti, son muchas cosas, es tu personalidad, tu sinceridad, tu…no me dejo continuar, cuando sentí sus labios en mi boca, su mano tomo mi mejilla izquierda acariciando mi rostro.

¡Vamos Edward! Responde me obligue a pensar.

Respondí el beso, fue…fue placentero no lo niego, fue calido a la ves.

Al separarnos, nos quedamos viéndonos con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Yo, yo…no se que decir Ed, pero lo único que estoy segura es que no quiero perder tu amistad, tu compañía. dijo Tanya

Lo se, lo se, no perderás mi compañía jamás, Tanya ¡jamás!, pase lo que pase siempre serás mi amiga.

- Si lo se, dijo ella algo triste.

Pero, ¿Por qué estas así?, yo no dije que no podemos ser algo mas solo que pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigos, no me gustan esas parejas que al comprometerse se olvidan de la amistad, de compartir gustos, de conversaciones sinceras.

- ¿parejas?, dijiste ¿parejas Edward?

Si eso dije…tarde un momento hasta que la frase que correspondía logro salir.

¿Quieres, quieres ser mi novia?

Al menos intentarlo, soy algo extraño, no soy cariñoso, a veces reacciono mal, me aíslo, lo se, pero te quiero y espero en mi infinito egoísmo que tú me quieras asi y que me soportes como soy.

- Si, si , si, así será, como tú quieras, si puedo estar a tu lado, será como tú quieras, repetía sonriente Tanya..

Nos dimos un último beso, y fuimos a contárselo a la familia, si es que ya no lo habían escuchado, ya que en una casa llena de vampiros es poco lo que se puede ocultar.

**Fin FlashBack****.**

De pronto un mensaje me saco de mi larga nube de recuerdos.

_Amor, ya llegamos a casa, ven luego que Emmett quiere dárselas de músico con tu piano. Te amo._

_**Recordando el Bella POV. Y un nuevo capitulo.**_

_Mmm__…si Tanya es algo…extraña._

_- ¿La conoces?..._

_Si, llegaron para el cumpleaños de Esme…_

_- Bueno, Bella, la verdad es que sabia que algún día pasaría algo así, no me duele para nada, ya que él, para mi es como una especie de Orlando Bloom, un amor platónico…_

_Mmmm, fue lo único que dije, porque por dentro me estaba imaginando la escena, que me describía Selena, sentía como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensaban. Sentí un breve alivio al no haber visto tal escena, no entendí porque, o quizás si lo entendía, pero no quería ni pensarlo, ni asumirlo, ni menos, mucho menos decirlo._

**Reacciones: ¿De que lado estas?**

Iba por el pasillo, camino a la clase de la Señora Meyer, según yo, esa clase no seria con Edward, ya que la tomaban Alice y Rosalie solamente, después tocaba la clase de arte, donde de seguro tendría que estar Edward, ya que también la compartíamos con Emmett y Jasper. Siendo sincera, no tenia miedo de compartir la clase con él, ya que en todas mis clases estaban Alice y Rose, o los cuatro, lo que si me provocaba malestar era tener que soportar su mirada de rechazo, sus reacciones extrañas, agresivas, sus palabras hirientes, ¡eso me asustaba!

Estaba entrando a la sala, salude a la señora Meyer, me dirigí a mi puesto, mire a mis costados, aun Alice y Rose no habían llegado, como la clase no empezaba aun, hice lo que usualmente hacia cuando quería pasar luego los minutos, golpeaba con mis dedos la mesa, tratando de imitar el sonido de una batería.

- Hola Bella, ¿otra vez creyéndote mayumana? , dijo Rose con gracia.

Un poco, ya sabes…reí moviendo la cabeza.

¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, y ¿tú?, dijo Rosalie.

Si bien, ¿y la maqueta?

- La deje en el auto, en el descanso vamos por ella.

Bueno.

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado izquierdo y Alice a mi derecha.

Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estas?

- Hola. Dijo levantando las cejas.

¿Pasa algo?

- No. Dijo secamente.

Mire a Rose sin entender nada, ella solo levanto sus hombros.

Alice ¿que pasa?...le dije.

De pronto la Maestra se levanto de su asiento y comenzó con la clase, era sobre los textos literarios.

Alice como nunca participo en la clase, rehuyendo así a cada ves que había un espacio para poder preguntarle porque actuaba así.

De pronto toco el timbre y en menos de tres segundos, Alice salio de la sala.

¿Qué le pasa, Rose?

¿Que hice?

- No lo se Bella, estoy tan extrañada como tú, tampoco entiendo, nisiquiera se preocupo de que alguien pudiese notar su velocidad al salir. Dijo Rosalie.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a buscar la maqueta al estacionamiento, Rosalie se me adelanto, encontrándose con Emmett, algo le preguntaba no logre escuchar que era, el movía su cabeza y levantaba los hombros. Luego entendí a que se refería, de seguro le decía de la actitud de Alice.

Llegamos al auto, sacamos la maqueta y como aún nos quedaban unos minutos más de receso, no sentamos cerca del muro de instituto a conversar.

¿Alguno de los dos sabe lo que le pasa a Alice?

- No, contestaron a dúo.

- Bella, no seas perseguida peque, quizás tú sentiste que esta rara, pero no es así, ya sabes como es Alice. Dijo Emmett.

Es por eso que no entiendo, yo se como es, se como me saluda siempre, y lo de hoy fue muy frío. Le dije.

- Somos fríos, dijo Emmett riendo.

- ¡Ya Emmett!, dijo Rosalie.

- Hay… que poco sentido del humor chicas, ¿ no durmieron bien?, dijo esto y volvió a reír.

Luego de eso, le ¡tiro!, si le lanzo el balón de Rugby que traía a Rosalie, me pareció tan cómico eso, Rose obvio lo recibió, firme, lo que es yo, me hubiera dado con el en la cabeza antes de reaccionar.

- ¿quieres jugar Emmett?, dijo con una vos sensual Rose, levantando una ceja.

Le devolvió el balón con fuerza y se acerco a él para besarlo.

Hey hey, planeta tierra ¡!estoy aquí!

- Mmm…me dijeron ambos.

Y siguieron besándose.

Ya que más da, les dije.

Mientras los observaba con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

Vi como entraban al estacionamiento Edward, Jasper y Alice. Sacaban algo del auto de Jasper.

Busque a Alice con la mirada, pero nunca me la dio. Ellos sabían que estábamos cerca, una, porque son vampiros, y dos porque no creo que alguien podría no notar la efusividad de Rosalie y Emmett.

Rose, emmm ¿Rose?, tus hermanos están mas allá.

De pronto Rose, dejo a Emmett, y busco con la mirada a los demás.

- ¡chicos!, grito Emmett, señalándoles con la mano que se acercaran.

Pero ellos solo se detuvieron a saludarlo con la mano y a dirigirse al edificio, Alice miro para atrás. No podría decir la expresión de su rostro porque en cuanto miro, Jasper la tomo de la mano y camino con ella hacia el edificio

Emmett, ¿aun dices que no pasa nada?...dije mirándolo con las cejas levantadas.

- mmm...…dijo extrañado.

- entremos, dijo Rosalie.

Entramos a la clase, Emmett llevaba la maqueta, la dejamos en nuestra mesa.

El profesor entro, nos saludo, como siempre, comenzó a pasar la asistencia,

Yo solo me fijaba en cinco nombres siempre en la lista.

_Alice Cullen, __presente, dijo ella._

_Edward Cullen, presente. Dijo secamente._

Confirmado, lo tendría que ver en mis clases de arte, que mal, porque el arte y yo no somos amigos, solo si es en relación a la música pero todo lo demás, cosas manuales, y creaciones artísticas no iban conmigo.

_Emmett Cullen__, presente._

_Jasper Hale, aquí contesto él._

_Rosalie Hale, presente, contesto Rose a mi lado._

_Selena Russo, presente Profesor._

_Isabella Swan, presente, conteste irritada, el profesor estaba enterado que prefería que me dijeran Bella._

_¡Pero bueno como dije antes, los profesores son un tanto extraños!_

Tendré que agregar uno mas a mi pesar, cuando pasen la asistencia, serán 6 mas yo, a los que colocare atención, quiéralo o no , tenia el mismo apellido que mis mejores amigos y su vos calida y aterciopelada se haría notar por sobe todos los chicos del salón.

¡Un momento!, ¿dije calida y aterciopelada?

¡Dios Bella que te esta pasando!.

Empecé a negar con la cabeza una y otra ves.

- Hey ¿Qué ocurre?...me dijo Rosalie preocupada.

Nada nada es solo que estaba pensando estupideces.

El profesor comenzó a llamar a las personas que debíamos la maqueta

¿Mencione que la debíamos con Rose?, ya que Alice, Jasper y Emmett ya la habían entregado la clase pasada, nosotras habíamos faltado a esa clase, por tres razones: no teníamos ánimos de hacer la maqueta, fuimos al cine la tarde cuando debíamos estar haciendo la maqueta, y por último Alice que era la única de las tres que tenia dotes manuales, nos había abandonado sin previo aviso, para integrarse al grupo de Emmett y Jasper. Reí para mis adentros, ¡claro sin previo aviso!, yo y mis palabras cursis.

El profesor la encontró muy buena.

- ¿es tu casa? Le preguntó a Rosalie.

- Si, dijo ella.

Siempre tan comunicativa con los profesores pensé yo sarcásticamente.

- ¿y es así?, ¿con tantos ventanales? Pregunto curioso el profesor.

Si respondí yo.

En la parte delantera se encuentran la mayoría de los ventanales, al costado esta el garaje y atrás el patio que da a un río. Las paredes son de….tiene…habitaciones y así continúe….

Rosalie me miro algo cómica, pero es verdad, con lo poco que ella le dirige la palabra al "mundo entero" sino hablábamos, no tendríamos buena nota.

Le explique al profesor de que la habíamos hecho, las medidas, que utilizamos, y respondí a cada una de sus preguntas.

Mientras Rose lo miraba un poco ofuscada, como diciendo ¿a que hora terminará?

Cuando termino el interrogatorio, nos fuimos a sentar, nos coloco la calificación más alta. Era de esperarlo, los Cullen siempre tenían las mejores calificaciones.

- Pensé que nos preguntaría en detalle que objetos tenia desde el baño hasta mi habitación, dijo Rose ofuscada.

- Debes entenderlo, nadie conoce tu casa, quizás solo era curiosidad.

- ¡mucha diría yo!, dijo ella.

- ¿Y tú, porque no responde tú, las cosas de nuestra casa? Dijo Edward, acentuando la vos en las palabras tú y nuestra.

Rose se volteo a mirarlo.

- ¿y que relevancia tiene que las responda Bella, si también conoce la casa?

- Mmm, soltó el, he hizo un bufido sonoro con la nariz.

Ya a esas alturas estaba tan intrigada con lo que sucedía con Alice, que no le di importancia a Edward.

- Alice ¿podemos hablar?...dije mirando hacia atrás donde estaba ella con Jasper sentados.

Mientras el profesor revisaba otros trabajos y hacia hora, como acostumbran los maestros cuando quieren terminar luego la clase o no tienen nada preparado.

- ahora no. Dijo ella.

¿Pero…que?...

- dijo que ahora no Isabella. interrumpió Edward con un tono, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño de primaria.

- Edward por favor, cálmate. Dijo Jasper.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, de verdad desee callarlo de otra forma, diciendo palabrotas o cosas por el estilo, pero no servirían de nada, él terminaría mirándome como a una estupida, con las cejas levantadas, y esa sonrisa torcida, patéticamente encantadora que tenia.

¡Hay porque tenía que ser tan…tan guapo! Y la ves tan apático.

Me di vuelta, buscando con la mirada a Alice, pero ella no me miraba, igual que en el estacionamiento miraba como al vacío.

- tranquila Bella, por favor tranquila. Me repetía Rosalie.

Si si, dije asintiendo, juntando las cejas, y colocando una expresión de angustia.

Claramente quería llorar, ¡por dios! tenia un nudo en la garganta.

Yo no era tan débil, pero…pero, tampoco había tenido amigos jamás, y con los Cullen fue todo tan grandioso, que en estos casi 4 meses nunca había discutido.

A veces me molestaba con Emmett, por sus bromas, o regañaba a Rosalie por mirar todo y a todos en menos, pero era pasajero, pero con Alice…no con ella jamás, ella era la amiga ideal, cariñosa, amable, un tanto híper ventilada, ¡si lo se! Pero me quería y eso era suficiente, ella es genial, bueno ambas, Rosalie y ella, inventaban panoramas o formas de divertirnos, de las cosas mas extrañas, excepto cuando hablábamos de moda, ese tema no me acomodaba mucho, pero aun así dejaba que me dieran consejos de ropa, de zapatos, en un par de ocasiones incluso me vestían como querían, Jasper decía que yo era una especie de muñeca Rosalba en tamaño real, con el cual ambas jugaban a la tiendita. Reí al recordar eso.

El profesor, comenzó hablar, nose ni de que, no prestaba atención, solo me concentraba en no llorar, y no seguir pensando mas en que estaba pasando.

De pronto cuando ya no podía mas, sentí unas olas de calor, que me iban relajando, por un momento comencé a calmarme, a respirar, pero pasado unos segundos me di cuenta de donde provenía tanta relajación momentánea.

Me gire, mirando a Jasper directamente a los ojos.

- No es necesario Jasper, le dije secamente.

El solo se limito agachar la cabeza sin decir nada.

- ¿tú…tú…? No quería decirlo, sabía que esto me desequilibraría.

- ¿tú, tampoco me hablarás?...dije colocando la misma cara de hace un rato pero ahora de frente a él.

- Bella, yo…yo…dijo Jasper.

- yo ¿Qué?, Jasper yo ¿Qué?...

-Sabes ¿Qué?, no me des explicaciones, ¿para que?, no quiero oírlas, y tampoco creo que pueda oírlas, dije casi en un susurro.

- No se que les pasa a los dos, trato de entender de verdad que si, pero no encuentro el momento en que me equivoqué, para que la ley del hielo cayera en mí.

- En nada, dijo Emmett.

- Solo que quizás hoy los vampiros con "dones" andan más sensibles, o es el día en que se renuevan sus poderes. Dijo irónicamente Emmett fulminando con la mirada a Jasper.

En cierta forma tenia razón, sonreí ante el comentario, era cómico, justo los únicos tres vampiros con dones de la familia Cullen, me estaban haciendo la ley del hielo, bueno de Edward era de esperarse, prácticamente me detestaba, Jasper me sorprendía pero el es extraño, pero Alice…no quise seguir pensando nada, me di la vuelta y le di las gracias a Emmett.

- De nada peque, creo que si no hablaba, en ese instante dejabas todo inundado. Dijo él.

Le di un codazo que me dolió más a mí, que a él de seguro.

La clase termino, y la situación no cambio en nada, Edward, Jasper y Alice, salieron por su cuenta, y Rosalie, Emmett, y yo, con la maqueta por nuestra cuenta.

- Chicas voy a dejar esto al auto, ustedes vayan al comedor, hoy quiero ensalada con jugo de piña, ¿bueno?

- Siii Emmett, dijimos ambas riéndonos.

Se acerco a nosotras y en un susurro nos dijo.

- Se supone que somos humanos ¿no? Debemos comer.

- si pero lo que pides queda para un "humano" como Rosalie, o cualquier humano mujer de la tierra, ¡mírate! Mides casi dos metros, tienes cuerpo de deportista y comiendo ensalada con jugo de piña. No aguantamos la risa ninguno de los tres.

- Si amor, es que ensalada sonó tan…tan...Dijo Rose.

- Tan ¿Qué? ¿Haber? Dijo él.

- Tan finooo, dijimos ambas.

Emmett se fue riendo y moviendo la cabeza…creo que diciendo Chicas…chicas..

-Rose…de verdad no sabes ¿que le pasa a Alice?

- Bells es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas, de verdad nose nada, te lo diría.

Si lo se, es que nose a quien preguntarle, es tu hermana, pensé que sabias, como este cambio viene de hoy, porque yo ayer cuando me despedí estaba todo bien, no entiendo.

- Lo se amiga lo se, lo averiguare ¿si?.

Bueno, le dije sin ánimos.

¿Sabes porque me siento tan mal?, por no tener razones para culparme.

- ¿porque para culparte? Me dijo Rose.

Si, nose Rose, quizás algo le molesta en mi, quizás mi sangre, mi forma de vestir, algo que dije, quizás Edward le dijo algo, que yo le dije en el garaje ayer y Alice se molesto.

- Bella ¡por favor!, ¿te estas escuchando?, deja de ser tan insegura.

Mira, si fuese tu sangre, hace bastante se hubiese alejado, y tu forma de vestir no creo que le moleste, si anda con Jasper, es porque respeta la forma de vestir de todos, que la quiera cambiar siempre es otra cosa, pero que soporte "vivir con eso", esta claro.

Entonces es él ¿cierto?, algo le dijo Edward.

_**Espero que comenten algo….saludos y Felices Fiestas…Bendiciones y exiito en TODO.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Romiina_Cullen**_


	8. Reacciones: ¿De que lado estas? Parte II

_**Continuamos con Reacciones ¿de que lado estas?.**_

_Entonces es él ¿cierto?, algo le dijo Edward._

- o algo le pidió ¿nose?...Bells nose…ellos dos siempre han sido así, de cierta forma nos excluyen a veces a Emmett y a mi, hasta a Jasper, que poco menos le mendiga a Alice para que lo incluya.

- Amo a mi hermana, y tú lo sabes, pero también sabes, que ella por Edward siente… una nose como llamarlo… veneración. Dijo Rosalie.

- Si Bella, así es, dijo Emmett asustándome un poco.

- Ellos, tienen una conexión difícil de explicar, quizás es por sus dones, el leer la mente y ver el futuro, debe ser a la larga hostigante, si Alice no amara a Jasper, de verdad yo diría que su amor por Edward es tan fuerte que Wuau!.

Si lo se, chicos, si ella me lo dijo, pero también me decía que nada cambiaria.

Yo lo entendería, si me lo dijera, de verdad que si, por que es simple, ella ama a su hermano, el no me soporta, por ende no se juntará conmigo, para no estar incomoda, y obviamente preferir a su hermano es la opción mas valida.

Pero aun así no deja de dolerme, mas que el hecho que no me hable, que no me diga el porque y que arrastre a Jasper en esto.

mmm...…dijeron los dos bajando la cabeza.

Recordé lo que Alice me dijo la noche anterior.

_Hasta mañana Alice._

_Te quiero, te quiero Bells, no lo olvides ¿ya? Dijo Alice, con un tono que me preocupo un poco._

¿No lo olvides, ya? Hay estaba todo, si era tan sencillo, como que ella tomo parte por su hermano para no hacer las cosas incomodas, ni tener que estar soportando, las indirectas y pesadeses que nos decíamos.

_¿Pero porqué no me lo decía?_

- ¿Nos sentamos?, dijo Rose, tratando de sacarme de mis pensamientos.

- Si, si, pidámosle a Emmett su ensalada.

Ambas reímos al mencionar esto.

Rose saco una manzana y un vaso de jugo, con los que de seguro estaría jugando toda la hora de comida. Yo pedí el plato del día y jugo de piña.

Emmett llegó, y comenzó a mirar su plata de ensaladas.

- a decir verdad, tenían razón, esto es bien fino, para un macho como yo, ¿cierto amor?. Dijo Emmett.

Ambos se miraron cómplices, y empezaron con risitas. no quiero ni pensar en lo que se decían los las miradas.

- ¿Vas a comerte eso?, le pregunté a Rose sabiendo la respuesta, así que le arranque la manzana de las manos y comencé a comérmela y,o para que no fuera a dar al basurero.

Quedaba una media hora de receso antes de entrar a la última clase, estábamos aun en la cafetería, Emmett, veía algo en su móvil, que de seguro eran algunos juegos de pelea o de autos, Rose ojeaba una revista, yo estaba resolviendo unos ejercicios de cálculo, que era la clase que nos tocaba a continuación.

De pronto sentí que alguien nos miraba, y efectivamente, busque a Selena con la mirada, me sonrío, y yo levante mi mano para saludarla, a su lado estaban Mike y Ángela que también salude. Luego desvío la mirada hacia otro lado, de seguro debía ser raro no verme con Alice, o que los Cullen no estuvieran todos juntos.

Cuando volví la mirada a las hojas, vi a Alice, Jasper y Edward, parados frente a la mesa en que estábamos.

- Nos vamos a sentar acá, dijo Jasper.

Eso debió sonar mas como un ¿podemos sentarnos acá?, pero bueno él es así.

Sin esperar nada, los tres se sentaron.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, yo no levante mi cabeza de las hojas en ningún momento.

- Aparentar, dijo Edward.

Lo mire de reojo, ¿Qué le pasaba?, estaba mirando a Rosalie.

De pronto comprendí, claro Bella, que tonta, el lee la mente, se seguro Rosalie, le pregunto que, que estaban haciendo aquí o algo así.

Siguieron en eso unos segundos, donde él respondía a Emmett y Rose solo con monosílabos.

Aun quedaban 20 minutos de esta incomoda situación, de verdad me pararía y me iría, pero se que seria mas notorio, ya que Emmett o Rose me seguirían y seria peor. Pero ¡por dios! Que era incomodo, no hablar nada, esquivar miradas, y para peor tener que estar haciendo ejercicios matemáticos.

- Rose me prestas tu guía para revisar mis ejercicios. Dije casi en un susurro. Era tan incomodo romper el silencio como estar en el.

- Si obvio, aunque no los hice todos, ya sabes que flojera perder tiempo en eso. Dijo Rose.

Sonreí, de seguro era una flojera, pero necesaria en mi caso si quería aprobar el ramo, claro que para ella, era un ramo mas, hecho al menos unas 10 veces.

Me paso la guía, era cierto, solo tenia hecho hasta el ejercicio número 12, y eran 30 los que tenia que revisar.

- ¿12?, solo 12 de 30 ¿no será mucho? Le dije casi riendo a Rosalie.

Ella solo asintió, también con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Emm… lo mire a los ojos y vi su nariz arrugada mirándome con cara de ¿Qué?

Rodé los ojos, nisiquiera termine de preguntar nada. Solo con su expresión me dio a entender de que si Rosalie tenia 12 el debería tener 5 o menos.

Comencé a revisar los ejercicios, los tenia buenos, al menos hasta el número 12 todo ok.

10 minutos aun. Y ya tenia todos los ejercicios hechos, aunque no sabia si estaban buenos y no quería molestar a Rose ni a Emmett, con eso, por dos razones, una, se veían tan interesados en su revista y en su móvil, y dos porque se que el "amoroso" de su hermano me diría algún comentario para ofenderme.

9 minutos….comencé hacer lo que siempre hago cuando quiero pasar el tiempo…

Tocar con mis dedos la mesa, pareciendo Mayumana como dice Rosalie.

8 minutos….

Sentí una hoja deslizarse por la mesa hasta llegar a mí.

Levante la vista y vi a Jasper con la mano estirada pasándome la hoja.

Lo mire claramente con la duda en mi rostro, pero recibí la hoja.

- Gracias. Dije

Él solo asintió.

Comencé a revisar desde el número 13, cuando estaba por dar vuelta la hoja, vi el nombre en la guía, _Alice Cullen._

Levante la vista, pero ella de nuevo me ignoraba, mirando al vacío.

_Se acabo, ya no quiero soportar mas esto, es…es…estupido que me derrumbe tan fácilmente lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, siento esas ganas absurdas de llorar. _

Era tan absurda la posición de Alice, primero me ignora, es cortante, me vuelve a ignorar, y ahora le entrega su guía a Jasper, para que él me la de, como si ella no pudiese decir, toma Bella, aquí tienes.

Pensándolo bien nose quien tiene los ciento y tantos años si ellos o yo.

Sin decir nada, me levante, le pedí a Rose con la mirada que no me interrumpiera ni preguntará nada, creo que entendió.

Tomé la guía de Alice y la deslice hacia ella.

- No puedo no sentir nada como ustedes, lo siento…gracias de todas formas. Dije con mi vos casi en un susurro, pero obviamente todos en la mesa me escucharían.

Salí de la cafetería lo más rápido que mis pies y mi torpeza me lo permitía. Fui directo a mi camioneta, tire mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto, coloque las llaves, iba a encender el motor, cuando ya no pude mas, afirme mis codos en el volante y lleve mis manos a mi cara.

Las tan esperadas lágrimas aparecieron. Deje todo salir, en parte no entendía porque me afectaba tanto lo de Alice, y sola me respondía, _Bella jamás habías tenido amigas/os, menos como ellos, es tu culpa por aferrarte tanto a ellos, como si jamás se fuese aburrir de ti, obvio que terminarían aburriéndose, ¡Bella! Son vampiros y ellos han vivido tanto que deben haber tenido 3 Bella´s o más por lo menos en su vida, 3 muñecas a las que podían vestir, 3 amigas con las que salir de comprar, o de aventura. ¡Por favor Bella reacciona! Eres una mas en la lista de las humanas que tienen "ese que se yo" que les atrae a los Cullen, aunque ellos te digan que también eres su primera amiga._

Pero ¿para que me buscaron?, ¿para que me buscó? Mejor dicho, por que fue ella…ella la que se acerco a mí. No yo, no yo, como todos los demás chicos del instituto que intentaban acercárseles a los Cullen.

De pronto me di cuenta de que llevaba más o menos 10 minutos en mi camioneta, y ya que no me decidí a irme, tendría que entrar a clases.

Entre al salón, los vi de reojo a los 5, Rosalie intento levantarse, pero Emmett la detuvo como tranquilizándola.

- Disculpe profesor. dije sin ánimos.

- Hola Bella, pase pase, no se preocupe, trajo la guía.

- Si aquí esta.

- ¿se siente bien?, dijo él.

- Si profesor, es solo cansancio.

- mmm...…tome asiento.

- gracias.

Me senté lo más lejos posible que el salón me permitía de ellos.

Comenzó la clase, y solo me dedique a anotar todo lo que el profesor colocaba en el pizarrón o se proyectaba en el data.

Pasados unos 30 minutos de clases, me gire buscando a Rosalie con la mirada, no me costo mucho ya que ella estaba mirándome, quizás desde hace mucho tiempo.

Le sonrei,para tranquilizarla.

- ¿ C..ó…m…o…..e….s…t….á…s? dijo modulando con sus labios.

Yo le hice un gesto con mi dedo pulgar hacia arriba y le guiñe un ojo.

Solo para dejarla tranquila, por que a decir verdad ella no tenia la culpa de nada, ella me quería, me ayudaba, estaba conmigo. No era lo mismo que la compañía de Alice, pero lo agradecía mucho.


	9. Revelaciones Jasper POV

**Chicas nuevo capitulo…comenzaron los problemas jeje…les cuento que iré variando en los POV para que tengamos una visiones de todos los protagonistas de mi historia****, les cuento también que en mi perfil están las fotografías y videos del fic en cada cap. Iré subiendo mas cosas****. Se viene interesante. **

**Revelaciones**

**Jasper POV**

_- No puedo no sentir nada como ustedes, lo siento…gracias de todas formas._

Al oír esas palabras, desee escapar de ese lugar, tan solo sentir las emociones de mis hermanos, de Alice, y la de Bella al marcharse, me hacían arrugar el ceño tanto, que apenas ella salio, yo fui detrás; no me vio, ya que de inmediato subió a su camioneta.

Trate de alejarme, adentrarme en el bosque, pero nada era suficiente sentía ese malestar en mi pecho, nose bien como expresarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos me di cuenta de que no era producto de las reacciones de mis hermanos o de mi amada Alice, sino que era mí…mí…dolor, mi propio sentimiento de angustia.

Bella, es una amiga para mi, me siento mal al verla sufrir, y mas aún sabiendo que nosotros mismos la arrastramos a todo esto, ¿porqué?, ni yo mismo se bien, Alice dijo que ella seria parte de nuestras vidas, la veía en sus visiones, pero ¿producto de qué?, al principio no lo entendía, solo la acepte porque Alice me lo pidió, pero con en paso de los meses, no me importo que fuera humana, o que no existiese una explicación convincente, de por que ella esta en nuestras vidas, con su timidez, su sonrisa, sus divertidas ideas, su personalidad, nos encanto a todos, incluso a Rosalie, si Bella hubiese conocido a mi "gemela" tan solo 5 años atrás, ¡jamás!, pero jamás, le habría dirigido la palabra, con lo obstinada y prepotente que es Rose, no caería bien en ningún lado, pero aún así, hasta ella, cedió ante esta humana, que a pesar de su constante falta de coordinación, su timidez para expresarse muchas veces, su sensibilidad extrema, pero su lealtad hacia nosotros es admirable, ¿y de ésta forma le pagamos?, ¿haciéndola sentir mal?.

Ya quedaba poco para entrar a clases…clases, no entiendo como le hice caso a Carlisle de volver a un instituto, ya llevo 4 veces hecho el instituto desde que me uní a los Cullen, al principio estaba reticente a la idea, no me apetencia tener que repetir todo una y otra vez, pero el solo hecho de pensar estar alejado de Alice, todas las mañanas del año, me apetecía menos.

La admiraba tanto, la amaba tanto, la adoraba tanto, pero a veces no la entendía, como en esta ocasión. Sé y entiendo que su don debe ser el mas complicado de todos, ya que ella ve el futuro, según el curso o los pensamiento que esta tomando la persona, pero como los pensamiento cambian, el futuro también, pero ese primer pensamiento, ella ya lo vivía en carne propia, recuerdo varias veces cuando tuve la intención de herir a un humano, y luego me arrepentía, pero veía en sus ojitos el dolor, la confusión, la interrogante marcada en su frente, de su había sido buena idea buscarme y cambiarme al 100%.

Cuando íbamos a iniciar la clase, llego Bella, no tuve para que usar mi don, sus ojos lo decían todo, y a pesar de que se alejo lo más que pudo de nosotros, sus emociones viajaban al instante hacia mí.

- ¿Cómo esta?, me pregunto Alice en un hilo de voz.

- ve y pregúntaselo amor…dije tajante.

- Jasper…no seas…- intento decir Alice.

- Está bien, supongo que botó todo lo que tenia, ya que está serena. Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme más.

- siente muchísima angustia Alice, tanto que duele. Dije arrugando el ceño.

- perdón amor, no…no te preocupes, no hagas mas eso, sigamos con la clase.

_Debe haber alguna manera de terminar con esto, Alice…yo se que sufre._

_Bella sufre, Rose sufre, y se que si Esme se enterase sufriría igual. Y no soporto ver sufrir a las mujeres que quiero._

- esta es la mejor manera Jasper, y termina con tus quejas. Dijo Edward.

-No te metas en mi cabeza.

- No pienses tanto entonces. Dijo Ed.

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

- Jasper tenemos que hablar al término de esta clase, ¿bueno? Dijo Rose, con peor cara de pocos amigos que la mía.

- Bueno…este….si si Rose claro, te espero afuera.

- Jass no le digas nada por favor, confío en ti. Suplicó Alice a mi lado.

- si pequeña, tranquila.

La clase llegaba a su fin, y observe a Bella, darse la vuelta buscando a Rosalie, le hizo un gesto con la mano de que estaba bien, pero la falsa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

- Te espero afuera Rose, dije sin prisa a mi hermana.

- Voy enseguida, iré a ver como esta Bella y salgo.

Al salir, estaba Emmett con cara de pocos amigos mirándome.

_Es que acaso ¿hoy es el día del cara de pocos amigos?_

- Emmett…yo…no…

- ¿Yo que Jasper?, ¿yo no quiero herir a Bella?, pues lamento informarte que ustedes tres la están hiriendo, y espero hermanos míos que sea por una razón de peso, porque si todo el dolor que ella esta sintiendo es por algo insignificante, me sentiría muy desilusionado y no respondo, de tus libros, o tu ropa- dijo mirando a Alice- o tu lindo piano- esto ultimo lo dijo con el mejor sarcasmo que jamás le oí a Emmett, de verdad estaba enfadado y eso pocas veces ocurría.

- Hermano yo…- intento decir Edward.

- ¿Hermano?, ahora somos hermanos, que bien Ed, porque pensé que lo habías olvidado, llevas días aquí y con suerte me haz dirigido la palabra.

- Eso no es cierto Emm.- dijo Edward rápidamente.

Emmett al ver que Rosalie salía por la puerta, le hizo una seña, y ésta le indico algo, vi a Bella salir del salón, y Emmett detrás de ella, como siguiéndola sin que Bells se percatara de nada.

- ¿Cómo está?- pregunte titubeante a Rosalie, una vez que quedamos solos.

- ¿Te importa?, dijo tajante.

- Rose, no quiero entrar en ese plan, bastante tengo con soportar tus miradas y las de Emmett, tener que sentir las emociones de todos ustedes.

- Yo…yo…no soy él del problema y lo sabes, yo solo me veo implicado en esto por Alice. Dije sereno.

- También se que quieres mucho a Bella, que te a enseñado a ver la "vida" de otro modo, y no entiendo porque la tratas así. Dijo mi hermana un poco mas calmada.

- Mira yo…_Jass no le digas nada por favor._- recordé las palabras de Alice, de verdad quería contarle a Rosalie, el problema para que juntos le buscáramos solución a algo tan absurdo como lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Jasper, parecemos adolescentes de 17 años, pero no lo somos ¿lo recuerdas?, estamos bastante creciditos, como para poder conversar las cosas en familia. Dijo Rose.

- Lo sé Rose, y lo entiendo, pero entiéndeme tú a mi, si yo cuento algo, quedaría al descubierto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fácil Edward lee mis pensamientos o Alice tiene una visión de mi contándote lo que pasa. Y de verdad no quiero enfadarla, quiero estar a su lado, para que Edward no le siga metiendo cosas en la cabeza.

- Con que ese es el problema ¿no?, bien decía Bella, es Ed el que esta manipulando a Alice. Dijo muy segura Rosalie.

_Creo que hable más de lo que debía_

- No hermana, no es eso…es que…. Intente explicar.

_-_ no importa Jass, yo se que es así y también se que quieres lo mejor para todos, se que te duele todo esto. Pero también se que tu amor por Alice, es capaz de llevarte a cometer cosas que tú no quisieras.

- solo dime una cosa Jass, ¿vale la pena todo esto?, te haz colocado a pensar, que talvez Bella se aburra de esta situación y decida de verdad no buscarnos nunca mas.

_Golpe bajo, no me había detenido a pensar en eso, y de verdad que lo lamentaría, tanto por mi, como por Alice, ella no soportaría que Bella la odiara. Ella esta haciendo esto, por su bien. Para que Edward ni Tanya puedan dañarla de ninguna forma posible._

- Jasper ¿estas bien? Decía Rosalie con cara preocupada.

- si si Rose, solo me quede pensando. Prometo que trataré de arreglar esto.

- Te puedo ayudar, dijo ella.

- por ahora no, Alice no quiere que sepan, solo hazme un favor ¿si?.

- ¿Qué cosa?, dijo Rosalie.

- Cuando comiences a notar eso que me acabas de decir dímelo, lo de que ella podría alejarse y terminar odiándonos.

- Ella jamás los odiaría Jasper y tú lo sabes.

- si pero la mente humana cambia Rose, cambia.

- Y la de un vampiro permanece con los recuerdos hermano….toma en cuenta esas palabras, ahora me voy a casa. Ya estoy agotada, y eso que es imposible.

Soltó al final una risita.

- mmm... si, tienes razón, creo que esto del drama no nos sienta bien a los gemelos Hale.

- Tú los haz dicho, gemelos y por ser así me tendrías que tener más lealtad a mí que a Edward. Dijo con tono gracioso.

Le guiñe un ojo y salí de ahí en busca de Alice.

**Les gusto? Espero que si…y que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, gracias a Maya por sus sugerencias****.**


	10. Razones para ellos Alice POV

_**También es necesario saber la versión de Alice cierto?, bueno aquí va algo de eso…!, a la noche subiré uno o dos cap más.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios.**_

**Razones para ellos**

**Alice POV **

- A ver Alice, si tanto te afecta ve y háblale, dijo Edward con un tono que mas que comprensivo sonó a sulfurado.

- Sabes que no lo haré, de hecho no creo que quiera hablarme en estos momentos, dije con un tono triste en mi vos que no podía evitar.

- Dime una cosa hermana, ¿porqué te preocupas tanto por una humana, que sabes que….? Dijo Edward, deteniéndose antes de terminar la frase.

- ¿Qué Ed?, ¿qué va a morir?, dije enojada.

- No quería decirlo así, sino que envejecerá, seguirá su vida, carrera, esposo, hijos…cosas que tarde o temprano no podrán compartir Alice- Por primera vez mi hermano hablaba con total sinceridad.

- ¿ Y porqué no hermano?, ¿porqué ella es humana y yo soy un monstruo?. Dije con total seriedad.

- No digas eso, sabes que no es verdad, jamás serás un monstruo, tú eres una de las mujeres mas buenas que conozco, nunca, nunca te convertirás en un monstruo, aunque estemos condenados a esto. Dijo Ed.

- No se Ed, pero dime, ¿de que sirve ser tan genial, tan buena, sin personas a quien demostrárselo?

- Nos tienes a nosotros…dijo rápido mi hermano.

- Lo se y los amo, pero a ella también la quiero, si tan solo supieras lo genial que es, lo especial que es, la sinceridad con la que se expresa, la lealtad que nos entrega a nosotros.

- ¿Genial, especial?, yo la veo corriente como todos los humanos…dijo mi hermano.

- Pues te equivocas, al menos para nosotros no es igual, ¿tú sabes cuanto le costo entender que no éramos humanos?, ¡nada! Ed nada, se sorprendió más que con lo de "vampiros", con lo de nuestros dones, jamás ha tenido la intención de alejarse, ni menos de contar algo. Es más nisiquiera nos trata como lo que somos…dije satisfecha, ya que era la primera vez que le podía expresar a mi hermano, lo excelente persona que era Bella, sin que me interrumpiese.

- Si de eso me he dado cuenta, es una mal educada…no me teme. Dijo lo último en un tono que sonó más a pregunta que otra cosa.

- Y no lo hará, ella confía ciegamente en nosotros, y sabe que tú al estar en esta familia, tampoco le harías daño, al menos no físico.

- No lo se Alice, no puedo asegurar nada…dijo serio Ed.

- Lo tengo claro, sino ¿porqué crees que estamos en esta situación?, dije mas seria que él.

- Pero Alice…yo….no…

-¿No qué?, acabas de decir que no aseguras nada, debo prevenir antes que curar, ¿sabes lo que ha sido para mi ver como mi hermano mata a mi mejor amiga?, ver como Tanya ayuda, ver una y otra vez decisiones que derivan siempre en lo mismo?

-Bella sangrando en tus brazos, ¿Sabes lo que es desear acabar contigo cada vez que en estos pocos días se presenta una visión así?

-Alice yo….dijo sorprendido mi hermano.

- Alice nada, mejor sube al carro que tu esposa te está esperando y ahí viene Jasper. _(foto de Tanya en el carro, en mi perfil)._

-Pero quiero saber que le dijo Rose…

- No Edward mejor hablamos en casa.

De pronto mientras lo vi avanzar a paso humano hacia el carro, tuve una visión.

- ¡Espera!, Edward ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué?, dijo él.

- No vayas Ed ¡por favor, no vayas!, medio grite.

- ¿Dónde?

- Te he visto entrando en el cuarto de Bella, pero no resultará lo que planeas hermano, sino que más bien todo al revés y terminaras matándola sin poder controlarte.

- ¿Matándola?, grito Jasper al llegar.

- Tú no te atreverías, grito enojado acercándose a Ed.

- Jasper, yo…no…seria…dijo Ed asustado.

-Tranquilo amor, él no lo hará, pero es por eso que tomé la decisión de alejarme de Bella y controlar a la parejita feliz, al menos mientras que a Edward se le termine la atracción a la sangre de Bella.

- ¿Pero tú como sabes eso?, dijo Edward extrañado.

- Yo se muchas cosas hermanito, mas de las que veo en mis visiones incluso.

-Hay muchas razones por las que me he alejado de Bella. No es solo el hecho de que puedan hacerle daño, pero con el tiempo talvez cambiaran las cosas y podamos ser como antes.

Note a Edward un tanto contrariado…

- Me voy…Tanya me espera. Dijo Ed.

- Buena hablaremos en casa, dijo Jass.

Dicho esto Edward, subió al carro y Tanya arrancó.

-¿ Qué paso con Rose?, pregunte preocupada a Jasper.

- Está enojada, no entiende tu reacción, aunque se la imagina y no está para nada errada, pero aun así no sabe porque no hablas con Bella y le explicas, al menos la parte que puedas explicar, dijo Jass con un tono un tanto persuasivo.

- No lo haré, no quiero arruinar mas las cosas y tampoco creo que pueda decirle que la he visto muerta unas 5 veces de forma diferente, a manos de mi hermano, después que le hable maravillas de él a Bella.

Nisiquiera puedo verla a la cara sin sentir vergüenza después de que le describí a un Edward, casi como un príncipe. Dije con pesar.

- Nunca en estos meses he entendido tu interés para que Bella estime a Edward, dijo Jasper.

- Son solo aspectos de mis visiones, que creí poder hacer realidad amor.

-¿ qué aspectos?, ¿Qué pretendes pequeña?.

- yo…mmm…mmm, yo solo…Dije algo nerviosa.

- ¿Balbuceas?, ¿Alice Cullen esta nerviosa?, dijo Jass divertido.

-Amor por favor…dije un tanto sulfurada.

-¿Qué planeas Alice?, ¿No pretenderás que Bella y Edward…? dijo Jasper sorprendido.

- Bueeeeno, en mi defensa, todo a sido con la mejor intención, jamás pretendí herir a Bella, ni confundir a Ed, ni hacer enojar a Rose, Emmett y a ti, aunque no me lo digas.

- Pero lo hiciste, osea lo estas haciendo amor.

- Lo se, pero necesito que las cosas tomen su propio curso…

**Corto…pero de seguro ayuda a entender un poco mas **

**Saludos desde Chile.**


	11. Intentando Necesitando soluciones

_**Hola!..primero..muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero pasen el fic a mas personas y siga teniendo tan buena aceptación**____**, se viene mucho mejor, acepto y tomo en cuenta todas sus sugerencias, aunque aún no he incluido a Jake…pero pronto..por el momento debemos resolver el tema "conflicto de amigos"…**_

**Bella POV **

**Intentando soluciones**

El camino a mi casa no fue fácil, mientras conducía solo pensaba en lo malo que había estado este día, por suerte era viernes, tenia dos dias libres del calvario del instituto.

Subí a mi habitación, no iba a llorar más, si Alice y Jasper querían comportarse así, es su decisión, mas allá de pedir una explicación no podía hacer nada más.

Y eso fue lo que hice, encendí el ordenador y me dispuse a escribirle un mail a Alice. No seria largo, pero si buscando una explicación.

_Alice:_

_He dudado alrededor de 10 minutos en escribir esto y en que colocar, no sabes lo patética que me siento sollozando, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero siempre llego a la misma pregunte; ¿qué hice para que me ignores?, y ¿qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?, o aunque me duela demasiado explícame las razones para no seguir siendo amigas, Alice juro que te entenderé, sea lo que sea, en realidad tarde o temprano siempre creí que seria así, algún día se aburrirían de mí y lo comprendo de verdad, pero no puedes esperar que no duela, solo dime una cosa ¿se irán?...o simplemente ¿me ignorarán?, ¿será así con todos?, quiero decir; ahora son tú y Jasper, mañana o pasado ¿serán Rose y Emmett?, dime para estar preparada._

_Disculpa si no entiendes algo de esto, pero eran tantas las cosas que quería expresar, que no encontré las palabras precisas._

_Te quiero Alice, y si esto acabo aquí, quiero que sepas que eres una amiga excepcional y que te mereces lo mejor que esta nueva vida te pueda entregar._

_Bella Swan._

Enviar, y listo, ya estaba hecho, no acostumbraba a arreglar problemas así, pero ella no quiso escucharme en el instituto, deje el ordenador encendido, me dedique hacer mis deberes, pasaron 2 horas y no llegaba ninguna respuesta. ´

Coloque un poco de música mientras ordenaba el cuarto, Colors de Amos Lee, luego algunas de Paramore, y de vuelta Colors…(video en mi perfil).

**Alice POV**

En cuanto vi el mail de Bella, odie ser lo que soy, quería llorar, quería poder dormir para olvidarme del daño sin razón que le estaba causando, y todo por nada, ¡nada! De peso.

Talvez lo mejor seria irnos, Edward tiene razón tarde o temprano ella deberá continuar con su vida y nosotros quedaremos estacados en esto. Es mejor cortar por lo sano antes de empeorar las cosas, además Bella está siendo muy dependiente de nosotros y eso no es bueno. Debía responder algo, algo que hiciera clic en ella.

_Bella:_

_No hiciste nada, pero tampoco se si quiera hacer algo para remediar las cosas por el momento._

_No nos iremos, estamos a mitad del instituto y Carlisle tiene trabajo en el hospital, tampoco se si será así con todos, supongo que no._

_Tú también eres una buena persona y mereces una vida NORMAL y alejada de cosas que puedan ponerte en riesgo._

_Cosas que solo deberían existir en libros o pesadillas._

_Por último gracias, gracias por aceptarnos, por querernos así, por pretender darnos una vida humana de la que no somos merecedores._

_Alice Cullen._

_PD: Aléjate Bella, será lo mejor para ti, se feliz._

**Necesitando soluciones**

**Edward POV**

Desde mi habitación podía oír como mentalmente Alice se debatía por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para escribirle a Bella. "pedirle disculpas, decirle de frente que se aleje, no escribir nada, intentar hacerla enojar", por ¡Dios! Podría decidirse, me tiene hastiado con tanto pensamiento confuso.

- ¿Ed que pasa?, ¿porqué todos están tan extraños?, me pregunto Tanya mientras se veía al espejo acomodándose su cabello.

- Es por la humana amor, tienen problemas con ella.

- ¿Problemas?, ¿pero como pueden tener problemas con…una…humana?, dijo Tanya divertida.

- No me digas que quiere revelar lo que somos; por que la mato…dijo Tanya.

Y en ese momento nose que me pasó…

- ¡No Tanya, no te atrevas a tocarla!, ¿me escuchas?, le dije furioso acercándome a ella en menos de un segundo y tomándola por los hombros.

- ¡Edward!, pero que te sucede, ¡tranquilízate!, solo es una expresión, no somos asesinos, cálmate, me dijo mi esposa mientras yo aun la tenia tomada por los hombros sin reaccionar.

- ¡Edward!, grito ella.

- Perdón, perdón Tanya, nose que me paso, dije soltándola en tono angustiado.

- mmm...…tú…dijo ella juntando las cejas.

- Lo siento amor es solo que si le hacemos algo a esa humana, mi familia nos mata, y lo digo enserio. Ellos la quieres demasiado, ¡hasta Rose la quiere!, dije un tanto sulfurado.

- Entiendo Ed, no debí decir eso, ¿pero cual es el problema entonces?, dijo ella.

- Es que Alice…cree…que la mataré, y lo mejor que puede hacer es alejarla de ella y así la mantiene alejada de mi, ya que las pocas veces que hablamos hemos discutido y en cada una de ella me ve asesinándola, solo que algo o alguien se presenta y cambia la visión, pero mi hermana esta muy afectada el solo hecho de ver la primera visión la tiene asustada, aparte la humana sufre y eso les ¿duele? A todos. Dije con tristeza.

- ¿a todos? Dijo Tanya.

- Si a todos, Jasper casi me mata cuando escucho que quizás le iba hacer daño a Bella, Tanya hubieses visto su cara de odio, o la de Emmett culpándome por todo, esa si dolió y mucho, a la de Rose estoy mas acostumbrado, pero Emm enojado es extraño…y doloroso.

- y Alice amor, ¿qué pasa con ella?, ella es tu hermana preferida, tú mejor amiga, prácticamente tu otra mitad…decía Tanya casi sonriéndose.

- Lo se amor, lo se, dije divertido.

-en realidad Alice es mucho para mi y no quiero verla mal, pero tampoco puedo asegurar nada, no puedo estar cerca de Bella sin discutir, sin alterarme.

- ¿es porque es humana?, o es por otra cosa, dijo Tanya.

- ¿Otra cosa?, ¿cómo que Tanya?

- Nose Ed, la forma en que reaccionaste, fue extraña, aparte tú nunca haz sido así con nadie, sea quien sea, y sea lo que sea, siempre eres caballero y cordial.

- Bueno, si…es que…ella…y su…dije algo nervioso.

-¿su qué amor?...

-Nada Tanya, nada….supongo que su personalidad, nose, porque mejor no vamos a cazar, que estar aquí me esta asfixiando, y el ambiente que se respira es peor aún.

- Bueno mi amor vamos, dijo Tanya, pero en su mente solo se formulaban preguntas acerca de mi reacción.

Preguntas que ni yo mismo podía contestar, aunque, si había algo, algo en Bella que nose que es, algo que a pesar de tratarla mas y la rabia que siento al no poder escuchar sus pensamiento y mas aún lo atractivo que me resulta su olor, esa fragancia que se impregnó en mi desde el primer momento en que la vi, algo me había querer ¡ufff...! Querer… ¿conocerla?, saber sus gustos, que me hablara de sus ideales, sus valores, enseñarle algo, ¡ya Edward Cullen! Detente, termina con la payasada.

***Cómo va la cosa no?...y se volverá más interesante…**

**El próximo capitulo se llama Si así lo quieres, así será! Se podrán imaginar por quien esta contado Bella POV….querían que se alejara? Pues ya verán **** jhejeje saludos**

**Y gracias de nuevo.**

**Mañana subo otros dos o tres de regalo de navidad.**

**Ojo: en mi perfil esta el link de la canción es bastante linda, escúchenla, también esta el link de mi canal en youtube para que lo visiten.***


	12. Si así lo quieres, así será

_Chics disculpen el atraso prometí subir en el día pero me fue imposible, ahora después de Noche Buena, me escape un momento a subir este cap, esta mas largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste y que pasen una feliz navidad junto a sus seres queridos._

_**Pd: fotografías y video del cap en mi perfil, es importante que escuchen la canción del video mientras van leyendo esa parte.**_

Si así lo quieres, así será

Bella POV

Eran ya las ocho y treinta, mientras dejaba la cena preparándose, subí a mi cuarto a revisar el mail, tal como lo esperaba y aun peor, su respuesta fue fría, cortante y ambigua, dejando más preguntas que antes; lo que más me daba vueltas en mi cabeza fue el…_nose si quiero hacer algo para remediar las cosas, y que merecía una vida fuera de riesgos y cosas de pesadillas_, nose que tonterías más…y lo peor de todo_ aléjate Bella, será lo mejor para ti, se feliz…aléjate Bella, aléjate Bella…_era una forma decente de decir, no te quiero en mi vida. No niego que dolió y mucho, mucho, pero no lloré, ya no mas, no obtuve respuestas, ni soluciones positivas así que ¡ya qué!.

No había nada que hacer, dije que lo entendería, así que debo procesarlo y aceptarlo. Ya estaba cenando con Charlie, pero mi mente parecía no estar ahí y mi padre lo notó.

- Bella ¿Qué te pasa?, pregunto preocupado Charlie.

- No es nada grave papá, es Alice o todos los Cullen… ya…no creo que…los veas muy seguido por acá o que yo vaya para su casa…

-¿se pelearon?

- No, solo es distancia papá, distancia, quizás estaba muy pegada a ellos, dejando de lado a mis otros amigos, a ti, a mamá…

-Pero hija, no es tan así, puedes tener mas tiempo para todos y a tu madre ir a visitarla cuando puedas.

- Lo se papá, pero eso no cambia las cosas, ya esta decidido, es lo mejor.

-¿segura hija?, mira que yo jamás te vi tan feliz antes con amigos…ellos…Pero se detuvo al ver mi cara de angustia.

- Si papá, lo tengo claro, pero supongo que así es la vida…nada es para siempre. Dije con un poco de ironía.

- Bella, dime algo… ¿es con todos el problema o solo con Alice?

- Con….respire profundamente, no quería conversar esto.

- mmm…con Alice principalmente, pero alejarme de todos por un tiempo será bueno…aparte ellos deben disfrutar tiempo con Edward y su…novia Tanya. No podía decirle a mi padre que un chico que aparentaba 17 estaba casado.

- Y Edward a ti no te simpatiza, ¿no es cierto?

- mmm…no no es eso…en realidad yo a él no le agrado.

Bueno en realidad era eso, todo comenzó con su llegada, pero aún así, a mi parecía no molestarme su presencia, si su arrogancia y su desprecio, pero el conocerle me había, ¿agradado?, bueno siempre sentí curiosidad por conocerlo, mas allá de los comentarios de sus hermanos o las fotos que podía ver de vez en cuando. Debo confesar que las fotos, si bien describían muy bien su perfección, no había nada como tenerlo en vivo y en directo, era tan frustrante ver a un ser tan magnifico como él, pero tan pedante y pesado a la vez.

- ¿Bella?... ¿estás aquí aún?...tranquila hija todo se arreglará, hay tiempo para pensar las cosas, es viernes, dos días servirán, aparte yo se que Alice te adora, todos ellos te quieren como parte de su familia, el tiempo no hace el cariño hija y yo se que los Cullen te aprecian demasiado, como para dejarte por una simple pelea.

- si, papá…pero preferiría no seguir hablando del tema, además estoy cansada. Dije un poco triste, levantándome de la mesa para dirigirme a mi cuarto…

- hija…una última cosa si… quizás es tiempo de que sepas que **hay un punto en tu vida que te das cuenta de quién importa; quién nunca importó; quién no importará más; y quién siempre importará. Por eso Bella, no te preocupes por la gente de tu pasado; ****hay una razón por la que no estarán en tu futuro****...o quizás si estarán, pero Bells, en mi opinión, ellos son importantes para ti, yo se que Alice es tu amiga, tu mejor amiga y la quieres mucho, no pierdas eso por una simple discusión, intenta arreglar las cosas hija…** **- Ya lo intente papá, pero no funciono…dije con nostalgia.** **- hazlo nuevamente…dijo Charlie.** **- No papá, no más, intente acercarme en el instituto y nada, le envíe un mail, y la respuesta que obtuve fue tan obvia que me quedo todo muy claro.** **- ¿lo que paso entonces fue muy grave?, se notaba en las palabras de Charlie, que quería saber lo que había pasado, pero no quería ser entrometido, estaba preocupado, pero no llegaría a preguntas concretas.** **- no papá, en realidad no entiendo muy bien aún que paso, solo se que me pidió alejarme de ellos y eso haré, será lo mejor para todos.** **- Bueno hija, quizás sea lo mejor por un tiempo, pero no olvides, que ellos importan, al menos ahora, y se que tú los quieres.** **- si….papá, respire profundo, el nudo en mi garganta ya no me dejaba continuar con esta conversación.** **Subí a mi cuarto, no quería llorar, simplemente seguí la rutina de todas las noches, arreglar las cosas para mañana, cambiarme el pijama, escuchar un poco de música y tratar de dormir, pero antes de eso tome una decisión que quizás dolería y mucho, pero debía hacerlo si quería continuar con una vida "normal". Tomé mi móvil y le escribí un mensaje a Rose…- **_**Gracias a ti y a Emm por preocuparse por mí hoy, por un tiempo es mejor alejarme de toda esta cosa sobrenatural y no lo digo solo por el hecho de que sean vampiros, los quiero demasiado y espero que respetes mi decisión.**_ **Al segundo recibí una respuesta; **_**no comprendo, pero si quieres distancia y te asusta lo que somos, eso si lo entiendo y lo respeto, trataré de que Emmett también lo entienda.**_ **No quise responder nada más, mis ojos ya querían dejar escapar esas traicioneras lágrimas….** **Sentí vibrar mi móvil; **_**Rose Cullen…**_ **- Rose, prefiero no hablar, ya es… mucho por un día…** - seré breve, ¿puedes escucharme? dijo con una voz tan fría que me dolió el pecho - bueno, dije casi en un hilo de voz. - Quiero que sepas, que siempre supe que llegaría este día, así pasa con todos los humanos que hemos conocido, o debemos dejarlos o ellos nos dejan por miedo, desconfianza o diferentes cosas… - Rose yo no…dije con tristeza. - no importa Bella, lo entiendo, el motivo que haya sido, lo comprendo y Emmett también… todo lo que nos rodea es extraño y entiendo que te incomoden ciertas situaciones. - No…quiero… hablar más ¿ya?, dije con lagrimas en mis ojos. - lo se…cuídate ¿bueno?, gracias por todo Bella…Emmett quiere decirte algo…Dijo con tristeza Rosalie. - ¿Bella?...dije Emmett del otro lado de la línea, y yo ya no podía más. - Si Emmett, dije respirando profundamente. - te extrañare, y estaré al pendiente de ti, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decírmelo, sabes que mataría por ti. - No digas eso, Emmett. Dije asustada. - mmm…no quiero dudar de tu decisión, pero… ¿te obligaron a…? - No Emmett no me obligaron, lo corte antes de terminar, con la voz quebrada… - esta bien…cuídate Bella, fue divertido mientras duro, gracias por querernos. - Emmett…yo….- !Dios! no podía pronunciar palabra…- siento esto pero supongo que es lo mejor por ahora, dile a Carlisle y Esme que los quiero y que …me disculpen por esto… - yo les digo…Bells…Bella. se corrigió rápidamente. - gracias…y a Jasper…también… ¿te pido un último favor?...podrías pedirle a Alice mis discos, o nose si los tiene Jasper, son unos discos de música que están en una cajita roja, talvez podrías cogerlos y pasármelos el lunes en el instituto. - Bueno, les preguntaré, los tendrás el lunes. - gracias, adiós. Dije rápidamente casi sin aliento.

_Perder un amigo es morir, es tener el alma devastada  
Ir a la deriva por la vida sin luz y sin salida._

Colgué el móvil y ya no aguante más, ya no era solo Alice, sino Rose…Emmett y todos ellos, tape mi rostro con mis manos, intentando calmar las lágrimas…fue inútil, mas lloraba, era desesperante, pensar que nisiquiera habían sido discusiones, era algo que intentaba entender, pero supongo que mi mente "humana" no es tan evolucionada como la de ellos, para soportar las cosas.

_Perder un amigo es sentir que el mundo ya no gira_

_que todo se detiene sin final, sin punto de partida._

Quiero odiar a Alice, pero se que es inútil, jamás podré hacer eso, pero si quiere distancia, y nadie pone objeción lo cumpliré y a cabalidad, pero no seguiré con la vida monótona y aburrida que llevaba antes como humana. _Un amigo es todo el camino, la luz, el corazón, los sueños que soñamos.  
Un amigo es arriesgar con alguien a tu lado y estar por siempre acompañado._ Talvez conocer nuevas personas, nuevas experiencias, me hará bien, para sacar todo lo sobrenatural que encierra a esa familia, todas sus trancas, su sobreprotección, su ambigüedad. _Porque un amigo es la fe que da confianza en vivir_ _para seguir todo a todo en la vida.  
_

Pero a la vez será tan difícil poder olvidar todos los momentos buenos, las actividades con Emmett, el conversar tranquilamente con Jasper, las locuras de Alice, la comprensión y lealtad de Rose, su cambio. La ternura y el amor de Esme, los consejos de Carlisle. Las compras, las excursiones al bosque, la música…las tardes de películas del año cero, los trabajos, las risas, las insoportables horas de moda entre otras miles de cosas.

_El que te ayuda a volar, el que te empuja a buscar la salida._

_Perder un amigo es cortar la delgada línea de la vida_

_dejar el corazón sin timón, sintiendo en carne viva._

Se que lo puedo soportar, pero se hace difícil, siendo ellos los primeros amigos y la primera familia que encontré acá en Fork, me sentía tan a gusto con ellos, que tontamente pensé que duraría mucho tiempo así. Tan solo 4 meses o un poco mas, pero lo recordaría siempre, no solo por que son vampiros, y abrieron mi escéptica mente, sino por lo que son y entregan cada uno de ellos, porque se que ellos creen que son monstruos, pero no es así son las "personas" mas maravillosas que he conocido.

_Perder un amigo es quedar sin tu mitad querida_

_llorar y reír desde hoy en una soledad no compartida._

Pero la vida es así, da y quita, ahora debo seguir adelante, conocer gente nueva, vivir nuevas experiencias "humanas" e ignorar para que no duela.

Esos dos días sin instituto pasaron, conmigo en un estado casi catatónico.

Algo parecido al autismo, no salí mucho de mi cuarto, escuche música, vi una que otra película, y recibí un llamado de Jacob que seria lo mejor del fin de semana.

El día lunes al despertar, seguí la rutina de siempre, pero cuando me iba acercando al instituto en mi camioneta, me sentía nerviosa y tensa.

Solo espero que los días pasen luego, y esta sensación de angustia vaya disminuyendo.

Por esta semana al menos parece que tendría que verlos todos los días, ya que el tiempo en Forks estaba lluvioso como siempre.

Al estacionarme, los vi desde mi camioneta, llevaban unos paraguas (como si les hicieran falta), solo Emmett se giro a verme, en cuanto cruzamos miradas, asentí, y el se dirigió con una cajita roja donde estaba yo.

- Hola….dije algo nerviosa.

- Hola…aquí están, dijo que no te preocupes por los de ella, que tiene copias. Dijo Emmeet, parecía un poco molesto.

- ¿te pasa algo?... ¿estas bien?...pregunte con un gesto extraño en mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que me arrepentía de haber abierto mi boca.

- ¿algo?, dijo rodando los ojos.

- Disculpa…yo…nose, también es extraño para mi ¿ok?

- ok Bella, no lo acepto aún, pero lo entiendo…mejor me voy porque esto duele…yo…bueno…yo soy un macho ya tú sabes. Dijo sonriendo.

- Si…lo se…dije tratando de sonreír.- Cuida a Rose, y no le hables tanto de video juegos y deportes extremos, se que no le gustan mucho esos temas. Dije dándole una sonrisa sincera.

- solo a ti te gustan…pero esta bien…no le hablare de eso, suerte en todo Bella, eres una excelente persona.

- Tú igual…cuídate…y cuídala. Dije con mi voz temblorosa.

Lo vi alejarse y entrar con todos al instituto, debo ser fuerte y continuar con mi vida.

- ¡Hey! Bella…grito una voz desde una esquina de la cafetería.

- Hola Selena…dije con una sonrisa.

-¿almorzaras con nosotros?...dijo Selena.

- si ustedes quieren….

- si…obvio…pero, ¿Qué paso con tus siameses?

- mmm…distancia, supongo que ya no va mas eso…pero prefiero no hablar del tema.

- esta bien…siéntate…cuéntanos algo…

- mmm…no hay mucho…que decir. Dije sinceramente.

- ¿iras a la Push?...pregunto Ángela.

-¿Cuándo?

- el jueves… habrán olas…y bueno ya sabes, lo chicos quieren lucirse, dijo Ange rodando los ojos.

- Si estaría bien, hace mucho que no voy a surfear, dije algo divertida.

- ok señorita extrema, te cobraremos la palabra. Dijo Ángela.

No pude evitar mirar un par de veces a la mesa de los Cullen.

Al otro día lo mismo, durante el almuerzo o a veces en clases, miraba

hacia atrás.

El miércoles, ya estaban todos preparando el viaje hacia la Push, Mike, me conseguiría una tabla, así que no había problemas con eso. Ese día en la cafetería no vi a Emmett, estaban todos los demás, Rose conversaba con Jasper, y Alice con Edward.

La verdad me preocupe un poco, se que es absurdo, sabiendo su naturaleza, pero Emmett no acostumbraba a estar solo, menos sin Rosalie.

Me despedí de los chicos, quería ir luego a casa, ya que no teníamos clases en la tarde.

Al salir de la cafetería, desde el edificio, lo vi sentado en la baranda de la escalera de salida. Estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía que pasar por ahí, y el hecho de que él tuviese la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido, no ayudaba mucho a mi nerviosismo.

- así que a la Push ¿eh?...dijo mientras pasaba por su lado.

- ¿cómo sabes eso?...dije algo nerviosa.

- Tengo un hermano que lee la mente, ¿lo olvidas?...además todos en el salón están comentándolo. Dijo algo hastiado.

- mmm…si, es mañana, supongo que será divertido.

- Pues no me parece divertido, dijo serio y acercándose a mi.

-¿por qué?...dije algo fastidiada…no quería seguir esta conversación, estos 5 días había estado tranquila sin mayor contacto con ellos.

- porque es peligroso, porque vas a surfear, porque no podré hacer nada si te ocurre algo…el tratado no me permite ir hacia allá, y por muchas razones más.

- Emmett, no me ocurrirá nada…además es mi responsabilidad si algo me pasa o no, ¿bueno?

-¿por qué mejor no te quedas en casa?...dijo aún mas serio.

- ¡porque no quiero!, tengo que hacer mi vida y agradecería que ya no se inmiscuyeran más en mi cosas, ni en los pensamientos de mis amigos. Dije realmente hastiada de tanta palabrería.

- ok, dijo y respiro pesadamente, moviendo la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cafetería.

Yo no quería ser pesada con él, con ninguno de ellos, pero debía ignorarlos, tal como lo hacían ellos, no preocuparme por lo que dirán y seguir con mi vida.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde, estaba en casa mirando un poco de TV, en realidad no me llamaba mucho la atención la televisión, pero si alguna película buena. Mientras veía Frequency…me llego un texto de Alice: _No vayas mañana a La Push, se que no debo contactarte, pero tienes de los nervios a Emmett._

Respondí enseguida: _ya le dije que no pasara nada ¿o si?, dime Alice._

No recibí respuesta, la duda me estaba persiguiendo, quería saber, porque tanto interés en que no fuera, tuve que tragarme mi orgullo ya que la intriga era mayor.

Saque mi móvil…_Alice Cullen._

- Se que sabias que llamaría, así que al grano. Le dije con firmeza en mi voz.

- Isabella…yo…Dijo algo asustada por mi tono al parecer.

- ¿Isabella?...dijiste ¿Isabella?...Que estupida me sentí al oir tan lejanas sus palabras al decir mi nombre completo.

- En fin…me pasará algo ¿si o no?

- Si…dijo cautelosa.

Todo mi cuerpo se heló, di gracias al cielo por que estaba ella para avisarme pero no lo quise demostrar.

- ¿cómo?...

- Es evitable…solo debes mantenerte alejada del mar…y de Mike…dijo casi en un susurro lo último.

-¿Mike?...que tiene que ver Mike…

- El desencadenara….según mi visión….que tú vayas al mar… ¿te podrás imaginar porqué no? Dijo casi con simpatía.

- mmm...…algo…pero yo jamás le hecho caso….dije rápidamente.

- Por lo mismo, el te hostiga, tú te aburres y vas al mar…y….

- ¿y qué Alice?...

- No sales de ahí…o si sales….sales…En su tono de voz se reflejaba angustia….

-Muerta…demoré unos segundos en volver hablar…-tú…tú ¿lo haz visto?...

- si….unas 4 o 5 veces…desde la mañana…por eso Emmett trató de advertirte…se que no debemos meternos más en tu vida…pero si algo te pasara ellos no me lo perdonarían…dijo pausadamente.

- Alice…yo…lo siento…no pensé que…-trate de juntar las palabras pero no podía coordinarme.

- No es tu culpa Isabella….soy yo y este maldito don de…-se detuvo… en cuanto iba a pronunciar una mala palabra, quizás Jasper estaría con ella y para él ese lenguaje no era apropiado.

- mira…dile a los demás que iré, pero no entrare al mar, ni dejare que Newton me este molestando, así evitare que pase algo…gracias por avisarme. Y no me digas mas Isabella….mmm...…en realidad no me dirás más nada ¿cierto?. Casi dolía pronunciar esas palabras.

- Solo hablamos por que es una situación extrema, como te dije yo no quiero tener estas visiones, pero vienen a mi, disculpa por la intromisión, no se volverá a repetir. Sus palabras fueron frías y tajantes.

- adiós Alice, saluda a…..no nada, adiós.

Ella no dijo nada y corto.

**Yo creo que merezco Reviews? Que dicen ustedes**


	13. Inevitable Parte I

_**Y llegamos al famoso viaje a La Push…después comienza un nuevo capitulo Inevitable Parte I. Espero lo disfruten Ojo! Las fotos del cap y la canción estan en mi perfil veanlas.**_

Llegó el día del viaje a La Push…no puedo negar que estaba nerviosa, pero ya sabia como tenia que hacer las cosas, el instituto estuvo tranquilo, todos preparándose para el viaje y contando lo que harían, cómo el día viernes no teníamos instituto por una festividad, así que nos quedaríamos hasta más tarde en una fogata en la playa. Yo no llevaría auto, me vendría con Erick o Selena en el suyo.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, estábamos llegando a La Push, el lugar es precioso, las olas se veian tan apetitosas.

- Bella… ¿caminemos?...Dijo Mike.

- mmm...…eso estamos haciendo…No sabia como sacármelo de encima. Tener presente la visión no hacia que no fuera aburrida la situación.

- Deseo preguntarte algo, será solo unos minutos después podemos ir a surfear…Dije tratando de convencerme.

- mmm... no creo entre al mar hoy…no me apetece (_mentira). _La verdad es que si me apetecía y mucho, de hecho creo que si Emmett estuviera aquí no lo habría dudado dos veces

Lo siguiente fue caminar con Mike por la playa, el tratando de seducirme, si así tal cual…yo tratando de la manera mas decente sin herir sus sentimientos, en realidad no se que me encuentra, soy una tipa normal, sin nada novedoso para contar…

Logre apartar a Mike… comencé a caminar sola por la playa, ya estaba apunto de caer el crepúsculo. Las olas eran hermosas, me pare a la orilla del mar observando el precioso paisaje que tenía frente a mí. _(foto en el perfil)_

Sin quererlo, una imagen vino a mi mente y me estremecí de solo pensar en él. _Edward Cullen…_supongo que Alice, no vio venir eso, nadie tenia como saberlo, Alice solo veía el futuro, no veía los pensamiento y él tampoco podía leer mi mente. Comencé a recriminarme, no entendía porque pensaba tanto en Edward, siendo que gracias a él es que estamos en esta situación. Jamás me había gustado alguien…bueno uno que otro compañero de grados anteriores, pero ninguna atracción tan fuerte como la que siento por él.

- Dios…Bella ¡te gusta!..-No pude evitar pensar en voz alta. Me sorprendí diciendo esas palabras, pero era la verdad, me gustaba y era lo peor que me podía pasar, no solo por el hecho de que él me odia, sino que está casado, es vampiro y jamás, jamás se fijaría en una humana.

Trate de no seguir pensando en eso, me dirigí donde estabas los demás, comenzó la fogata, un amigo de Mike sacó una guitarra y todos comenzamos a cantar, estaba entretenida, pero sentía que algo me faltaba, de pronto Selena se acerco a mi con un vaso.

- ¿quieres?...dijo con una voz bastante aguda.

- ¿Qué es?...no estoy muy acostumbrada a beber alcohol…

- mmm es cerveza solamente Bella…no pasará nada. Además no manejaras, despreocúpate.

- eh…si tienes razón, no creo que me hará mal un solo vaso…dije despreocupada, tomando el vaso, fui bebiendo de a poco, al ritmo de las canciones, no me di ni cuenta cuando ya tenia un segundo vaso en mi mano, empecé a sentirme cada vez mas contenta, a pensar a prácticamente gritar las canciones…hubo una que me llamo demasiado la atención, Ángela prácticamente la gritaba, el tema era Inevitable, de un grupo llamado SIA, _(canción en el perfil)_ nunca los había escuchado pero la letra me agrado decía algo como…_No lo esperabas…Será un antes o un después, inevitable resistir, cuando sientas su piel…inevitable es…tu vida esta cambiando y en poco cambiara mucho más…el ha llegado, será una luz en tu caminar…._

La parte que me gustaba y me hacia recordar mi situación era _Será un antes o un después, inevitable resistir…cuando sientas su piel…_Y pensando bien, fue así, solo que nadie lo notó, pero mis ganas de conocer a Edward aumentaban cada vez, al escuchar de parte de sus hermanos, como él era..lo que le gustaba hacer, al ver sus fotografías en la casa…fue inevitable, pero jamás pensé que seria tan difícil entablar una conversación con él.

Me fui sintiendo más y mas alegre, entendí rápidamente que me había ido de copas, las chicas gritaban por su lado, mientras los chicos seguían bebiendo y cantando. De pronto sentí la mirada de Mike, lo ignore y seguí cantando. Ya eran pasada las 10pm y debía volver a casa, le pregunte a Ángela si se iba, pero estaba tan entretenida que no me tomo en cuenta, luego fui donde Selena y tampoco me tomo atención, estaba liando con un chico.

- ¿Te quieres ir Bella?...pregunto inocente Mike.

- Si, estoy cansada, y no quiero llegar tan tarde a casa.

- yo también me quiero ir… ¿si quieres te llevo?

- mmm…-dude un momento, pues sabia las intenciones de él- podría ser…pero ¿con quien mas te vas?

- Sólo, los chicos no quieren irse y mañana tengo que trabajar…así que ¿te vas o no?...pregunto ya un poco exasperado.

- si…creo que si…-dije insegura.

Me subí al auto, vi su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero no le preste atención, tengo que reconocer que en ninguna otra circunstancia me hubiese subido al auto con Mike, yo creo que producto del alcohol y la hora tuve el valor, ya que se lo "insistente" que es Newton.

- Bella… si quieres puedes dormir…total yo te aviso a lo que lleguemos a Fork- dijo un inocente Mike.

Jamás dormiría con él estando cerca, se de lo "cariñoso" que puede llegar a ser, así que luche contra todas mis ganas de dormir, ya que la calefacción y la música ambiental no ayudaban mucho. Pensé que seria bueno conversarle, pero ¿de que?, y si después creía que estaba interesada en saber de su vida, uff situación difícil, él por su parte me preguntaba algunas cosas, todas dirigidas a lo mismo,¿ sales mucho?, ¿tienes novio?, etc, etc.

**Inevitable Parte I.**

**Emmett POV**

- Rose y… ¿si la voy a buscar?..dije intranquilo.

- No Emmett…entiende que ella esta en su derecho, dijo que no nos involucremos más en su vida.- dijo algo insegura Rose.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?, o ¿es lo que Alice dijo que dijeras?...

- nadie dijo que dijera nada, pero creo que así es mejor, dejemos que viva tranquila, alejada de cualquier peligro.

-¿tranquila?...! Ja!, en peligro es donde está Rose, que ¿no ves?, la playa, el alcohol, los "amigos"…

- ¿y tú piensas que nosotros somos mejores que eso?...dijo Rosalie.

- No…nose…pero al menos la cuidamos- dije algo exasperado.

- No Emmett ya entiende, Alice converso con ella, le dijo que iría y que se cuidaría, además no puedes ir por ella, si cruzas la línea, romperás el tratado y tú sabes lo que eso significa.

- si, pero…y si espero en su casa, solo para ver si llego bien….- cuando iba a terminar la frase, Alice entro como loca en la habitación.

- ¡Hermanos!...es Bella, volvió a casa con Mike…

- ¿qué?... ¿porqué con él?...-dije enojado.

- nadie mas la quería traer, y pensó que ya era tarde para volver, lo peor es que parece que bebió…- cuando dijo lo último apago un poco la voz.

- ¡Ves Rosalie!, debí ir por ella…

- aún estas a tiempo, creo que vienen a 5 minutos de llegar a Fork, pude ver algo porque se estaban alejando de la reservación.

- pero, ¿ese imbecil le hará algo?...dije ya mas preocupado.

- No, si te apuras….dijo nerviosa.

No espere más y me dirigí directo a mi auto, no podía detenerlo si legaba a pie, eso estaba seguro, tampoco quería asustar a Bella. Iba tan enfurecido, con todos, con Bella por imprudente, con ese imbecil de Newton, porque si se atrevía a tocarle un pelo lo mataría, con mis hermanos por no parar esta estupidez. _(foto en el perfil)_

Furioso era la palabra correcta, yo quería a Bella como una hermana, igual que a Alice o más. Apreté el acelerador, cuando llegue al limite me detuve a esperar el carro del estupido de Newton, no llegaba nunca.

Recibí un texto de Alice.

_No llegará, el maldito estaciono antes del limite, Emmett nose que hacer._

¡No, no, no!, esto no puede pasar… ¿qué hago?, si cruzo y la manada se entera, tendremos que luchar con ellos. Pero si dejo a Bella con ese imbecil, y le hace algo no podré perdonármelo.

Estaba decidido a cruzar, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

- ¿qué quieres?, no me pidas que no vaya por ella Edward porque no te haré caso.

- Espera hermano, no vine a eso…solo quiero ayudar, también estoy preocupado…

- ¿Tú preocupado?, ¿por Bella?...o ¿porqué no te odiemos si le sucede algo?

-Emmett yo jamás quise esto, yo te debo una explicación, bueno a todos…pero este no es el momento de pensar en eso, necesito que mantengas silencio, para ver si escucho los pensamiento del tipo ese. Dijo Edward,

- ¿y los de ella?, escucha los de ella….dije apurado.

- No puedo escuchar los de ella…no entiendo que pasa, pero es la única humana que conozco y que no puedo escuchar sus pensamiento. Dijo algo contrariado.

- mmm…es que Bella es especial…Edward…lo malo es que tú no te das el tiempo de conocerla.

- si, creo que tienes razón…- de pronto se detuvo.

- Lo escucho, maldito, Emmett quiere besarla, quiere…

- ¡No!...debemos hacer algo…

- tranquilo, ella se despertó, le esta pidiendo que avancen un poco mas, el piensa que quiere que vayan a su casa. Dijo Edward muy concentrado.

- ¿Qué pasa?...¿porqué le pide eso?...

-Nose Emmett, pero siento que ella sabe que estamos aquí, bueno que alguno de ustedes estará aquí para ayudarle, quiere acercarlo, en la mente de este tipo aparte de perversiones, se ve a Bella, tratando de convencerlo que avance, apenas puede hablar del sueño que trae, ¿ella sabe del tratado?. Pregunto confuso Ed.

- si, si sabe…ella sabe casi todo de nosotros Edward.

- lo consiguió, viene acercándose, Emmett, no hagas nada imprudente por favor. Eso empeorará las cosas solamente, saquémosla del auto y llevémosla a casa, pero recuerda que si le haces algo a ese tipo lo mataras no te podrás controlar hermano.

- Lo se Ed, lo se…pero no lo soporto.

Mientras le decía eso a Ed, vi el auto de Newton acercarse, intente controlarme, encendí las luces de mi auto que estaba en medio de la carretera así el imbecil tendría que detenerse si o si. En cuanto se detuvo, corrí hacia donde estaba, no le di tiempo de decir nada, saque a Bella del auto, en cuanto me vio, se tiro a mis brazos, estaba nerviosa, su respiración era errática. _(Foto en el perfil)_

- Pensé que no estarían acá Emmett, después de lo que les dije.

- Tranquila pequeña, yo te dije que siempre cuidaría de ti, lo quieras

o no estaré ahí.- le dije para calmarla.

- si, pero todo ha estado tan confuso, aunque igual yo debí hacerte

caso y no ir a La Push…perdón, por preocuparte, te prometo que..que..

no me alejare de ti, si los demás no quieren hablarme es su problema pero de ti no Emm.

- si, Bells tranquila, ahora descansa, te llevaremos a casa…debes tomar un café bien cargado pequeña, estas bastante tomada.

- si…creo que bebí mas de la cuenta, es que estaba pensando en tonterías y para olvidarme comencé a beber…al principio parecían inofensivas cervezas, pero después se me movió todo.- comenzó a reír al decir lo último, yo solo la abrace más, y camine a mi auto…pero antes debía decirle un par de verdades a ese imbecil de Newton.

**Edward POV**

Escuchaba lo que ella le decía a Emmett, me incomode por lo triste que parecían sus palabras, y todo por culpa mía. Me dirigí hacia el tipo ese, no entiendo de donde salieron unas ganas enormes de matarlo, de hacerlo sufrir, si tan solo se hubiera atrevido a tocarla, juro que lo cortaba en pedazos. Mientras me acercaba, el tipejo este más se alejaba.

- Edward, déjamelo a mi…yo le explicare como se debe tratar a una dama, tú ven a sostener a Bella.

Me quede mirándolo, sin entender, me hizo una mueca de que avanzara a donde estaba él. Me la paso en brazos, al principio no reaccione, la sentí removerse, supongo que le incomodaba tanto como a mi la situación.

- ¿cre…crees que le hará algo?...dijo tartamudeando.

- No, tranquila, él sabe que no debe hacerle nada, pero le dirá que se aleje de ti y que si vuelve a intentar algo contigo lo matará, y que es un aprovechador…dije seriamente.

-¿ cómo lo sabes?...aps..perdón…verdad que…tú…-decía todo con inseguridad.

- si…leo la mente. Dije tajante.

-¿porqué estas aquí?...dije mirándome por primera vez desde que la cargaba.

_**Saludos a tods.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios.**_


	14. Inevitable Edward POV

_**Hola!...como van las cosas estos últimos dias del año?, yo con varias cositas que hacer, estoy terminando la universidad así que se imaginaran, pero siempre hay tiempo para subir un cap, espero que les guste. Nos vemos abajo.**_

_-¿porqué estas aquí?...dije mirándome por primera vez desde que la cargaba._

- Porque Emmett no se controlaba, iba a cruzar el limite, y le tuve que explicar que podía escuchar los pensamientos del tipo ese, y así saber que pasaba contigo.

- ammm…yo…lo siento, no debí arriesgarme, ustedes me avisaron…-decía casi en un susurro.

- no importa, eres joven…no hay nada mal en que te diviertas con tu amigos.- dije tratando de ser cordial.

- No son mis amigos…mis ami….no importa. ¿se demorará mucho Emmett?- pregunto nerviosa.

- un par de minutos….

- mmm…tengo frío…-dijo ella.

- Lo siento….yo….- le dice rápidamente.

- no…no es por ti…eres…cálido…-se cayo de inmediato.

-¿cómo?...-intente saber.

- que…qu...e…que…eres…eres…como tus hermanos, no me afecta el frío de ustedes…sino que realmente hace frío acá afuera.

- ahh..si tienes razón…apurare a Emmett…

- Hermano, ya vámonos, ella se puede enfermar…- le medio grite a Emm.

- ella tiene nombre- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- disculpa…es…que…yo…Bella ¿cierto?...si Bella.- dije nervioso.

Sorprendiéndome a mi mismo por mi reacción, ¿Qué me sucedía?, porque estaba tan nervioso, porque sentía que tenerla en mis brazos, era lo mas cálido que me había pasado en años, porque si la podía llevar al carro por mi mismo, me rehusaba a hacerlo, porque tenerla tan cerca me colocaba de esta manera, ¿será que es la reacción al ver que ella no me teme ni a hecho el mínimo intento en zafarse de mis brazos?.

- Hey…Edward…ya vámonos…se puede enfermar…-dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- claro, claro…toma, yo conduciré. Dije pasándole a Bella en sus brazos para que entrara al auto. Se sentó con ella atrás….me dirigí hasta su casa.

- Llegamos hermano.

- si…mmm…¿Ed?..tú…podrías llevarla adentro…

- ¿yo?..pero ¿porqué?...su familia no me conoce..Pensarán mal…

- Vivo solo con mi padre…pero no te preocupes Emmett puedo ir sola.

- No..Bella…Charlie debe estar preocupado, es tarde, y se molestará si me ve contigo, me juzgará por no traerte a una hora prudente y ahora que volvemos hablar..no quiero que él piense mal de mi.

- ok, yo la llevo…tranquilo.- dije ya rendido.

Tocamos a la puerta, ya que Bella no encontró sus llaves, al segundo golpe abrieron, su padre parecía que venia recién despertando.

-Bells ¿Qué hora es?...

- Buenas noches señor, disculpe la hora en que vuelve Bella, resulta que sus amigos, se quedaron en la playa y nadie quiso traerla de vuelta, así que ella quiso salir a tomar locomoción, cuando la encontré.

- _¿y este quién es? Dijo en su mente el padre de Bella._

- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, señor, soy hijo del doctor Cullen…- me apresure a decirle.

- ¡oh!, ya comprendo, bueno joven, agradezco su amabilidad, entra hija, te estas enfriando allá afuera.

- Buenas noches….y….gracias..-dijo Bella tímidamente.

Pero pude notar como sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro, aun no se le quitaba el efecto del alcohol.

- Buenas noches….que descansen.

Cuando volví al auto…le comente a Emmett que ella seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol…

- Edward, Bella es muy testaruda, si entro yo y le digo que tome un café no querrá, ve tú y le hablas con autoridad, bueno así frío como eres con ella y se seguro te obedecerá.

¿frio?...tan mal me comporto con ella, que hasta el despistado de Emmett se da cuenta.

- pero…¿cómo entro?...su padre se molestará. Dije inocentemente.

- me extraña hermano, que ¿somos humanos?...cielos Ed, hay una ventana al costado de la casa, debe brincar, siempre esta abierta, siempre. Yo por mientras iré a cazar, vuelvo en un rato para ir a casa.

- ok, haré lo que pueda, pero si me aburre con berrinches, me saldré y hasta ahí llego mi amabilidad- dije despreocupado.

- tranquilo, ella te respeta, eres tan apático con ella que difícilmente se niegue, si le dices que con eso te largas.- dijo mi hermano.

Sentí, algo, nose que fue, cuando dijo, si con esos te largas…¿tanto me odiaba?, ¿tan malo era tenerme cerca?, dios Edward deja de pensar estupideces….

Salte y la ventana tal como dijo Emm estaba abierta, entre y de inmediato me arrepentí de haberle hecho caso a mi hermano, su habitación estaba impregnada de su esencia, todo, cada rincón, debía ser fuerte, no podía cometer ningún error, si quería que mi familia confiara en mi.

De pronto un sonido extraño me saco de mi éxtasis, era ella y estaba vomitando en el baño, no se escuchaba bien, de hecho parecía que le costaba mucho, que le dolía, intensifique mi oído para escuchar si su padre estaba despierto, y no por suerte estaba dormido, dormido era poco roncaba.

- Oye..¿estas bien?-dije algo tenso por el olor.

Ella se detuvo, parecía que no respiraba.

- Hey ¿estas bien?...voy a entrar si no respondes.-dije algo preocupado.

- si…si…estoy…bien…es que me siento mareada.-dije apresuradamente.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?...si quieres voy por un café…a lo que sales del baño y te acuestas…qui…zas te sienta mejor..-dios que me sucedía porque estaba tan nervioso..debe ser por la fragancia de ella, su sangre, que estaba por todo el lugar.

- pero mi padre esta abajo…

-tranquila esta durmiendo, no me oirá.

Salí de su habitación, sin mucha orientación baje la escalera, me dirigí a un cuarto que supuse era la cocina, saque lo necesario, todo en silencio, coloque el hervidor, cuando tuve el café listo, antes de subir verifique que el hombre estuviese bien dormido, y así era, no lo despertaba nada.

Cuando volví al cuarto, sin hacer nada de ruido, lo que me encontré fue la imagen más tierna que había presenciado en años. Bella estaba dormida, hecha un ovillo, arropada solo con el cobertor.

Me detuve a observarla tanto, que creo que el café se estaba enfriando, mas si estaba en mi mano, ya no encontraba explicación a esto, por una parte me atraía su sangre, pero al verla así…no me provocaba otra cosa mas que..ternura, quizás mis hermanos tenían razón y era una humana especial…pero nose algo me decía que era mas que eso, que talvez ya no tendrían que alejarse de ella, ya que había pasado la prueba de fuego, que mas cerca que esto y no había intentado matarla, bueno no yo..pero no sabia que pasaría con Tanya, intentaría por todos los medios que entendiera lo que esta humana significaba para mi familia, debía hacerlo.

- oye…despierta…esta listo el café…despierta-la moví un poco, intentado no tocarla mucho para no asustarla.

- Bella…me llamo Bella…Edward.-dijo abriendo sus ojos- Mi nombre sonaba tan distinto cuando ella lo decía. ¡para Ed que te sucede!.

- si..lose es que no despertabas y se esta enfriando el café…

- amm gracias- se acomodo en la cama y sostuvo el café, yo solo la observaba.

- ¿porqué no te sientas?...es incomodo verte así tan altivo.

-¿altivo?..no..es…solo…que no …quiero incomodarte.

- no me incomodas, ya te dije que no te tengo miedo- sonrío al decir lo último.

- bueno ya que insistes…¿cómo te sientes?...-dije intentando ser amable.

- bien..mejor…es que jamás bebo, y el viaje en el auto no fue placentero, son varios minutos y eso no ayudo al mareo, pero el café hace bien…dicen…-contento tímidamente.

- si supongo….-dije.

- ¿Nunca te emborrachaste?...pregunto y casi al mismo tiempo cayo.

-¿cómo?...emm no no puedo emborracharme….-conteste mas por ser cortés

- pero….yo…digo…cuando eras humano…-dije casi en un susurro.

- No tampoco, era muy joven para beber…al menos en esos tiempos no era tan permisivo el cuento.-dije tranquilo.

-auch…eso dolió…-dije ella.

-¿qué …qu…é…te pasa?...¿te duele algo?-dije preocupado.

-No…nada…fue una expresión, como asiendo alusión a lo que dijiste…de que eras muy joven…de hecho yo tengo la edad de cuando te convirtieron…17 ¿no?.

- si ¿cómo sabes eso?...-dije realmente intrigado.

- se muchas cosas de ti Edward…-dijo algo arrogante.

- ¿ a si?...¿cómo cuales?...pregunte tratando de seguirle el juego.

- mmm algunas..pero ahora estoy cansada asi que talvez otro día te las diga…dijo Bella.

-mmm huele a mentira…dije.

-¿cómo?...

- que huele a mentira, que no creo que sepas cosas mias…dije levantando una ceja.

- a que si…bueno se que amas la música…que te encanta Debussy, que sabes todos los deportes del mundo casi, pero no los prácticas, a no ser por el tenis, futbol americano, rugby y bueno ajedrez que nose si será un mega deporte…pero…asi le dicen.

- auch…dije yo..con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- aprendes rápido ah…¿será tu palabra nueva?

- talvez…pero bien…se ve que estas informada…y porque quisiste saber de mi- dios no pude evitar preguntar…Edward ¡contrólate!.

- Bueno…no es que quisiera saber…pero..tus hermanos siempre me hablaban de ti…y Esme para que decir…entonces viendo imágenes, fotografías quiero decir…mas lo que ellos me contaban, fui armándome una idea de ti.- dije mirándome, para luego rápidamente agachar su cabeza.

- y te decepcionaste…¿no es cierto?.- no pude evitarlo, juro que lo intente, pero parecía que las palabras se escapaban de mi boca.

- Bueno en parte…tú sabes…no fuiste muy amable...cuando te conocí…dijo algo apenada.

-ni después, ni al otro día…ni al otro…-empecé a enumerar…algo le pareció gracioso porque sonreía.

- si…talvez…pero yo tampoco...fui tan amable..en fin..así se dieron las cosas, ¿ya que mas da?. Dijo ahora si apenada.

- ¿cómo que mas da?...¿te refieres a tu relación con mi familia?…tranquila…las cosas se arreglarán…todo a sido un malentendido, yo los orille a esto..así que pediré las disculpas del caso y ustedes estarán tal como antes…yo no te molestaré mas…- dije sinceramente.

- y ¿porqué ese cambio?...dijo ella con intriga..

-en parte…porque..de verdad estaban muy preocupados por lo que te pudiera pasar…y por que…-dios como costaba esta parte- por…que siento que realmente eres especial…como dicen ellos..y tú sangre..no me incomoda tanto…pensándolo bien…al menos esta seria…la prueba de fuego…y aún no estas muerta…-dije algo nervioso…arrugando el ceño.

- ¿es…es…especial dijiste?...¿po…porqué?...-me sorprendió que lo único que le importará era eso y no que le confesé que su sangre me atraía.

-Buee…no…si..emm..especial..nose distinta a los demás humanos…sin temor…e irradias un amor por mi familia…que es imposible no dejar de ver.

- amm..si obvio…este…yo…los quiero demasiado…de hecho son mis únicos amigos…pero..

-¿pero?..dije algo confuso.

- si…pero…no puedo dejar pasar el hecho que no confiaran en mi…que Alice no me diga el porqué de su alejamiento, el que me dejarán así tan fácil, además….tú…tú...dijiste que pronto se irían…y yo...la verdad no quiero sufrir mas…no mas.- dijo triste…!dios! mi cuerpo entero se estremeció…yo..yo..cause ese dolor..esa preocupación en ella..y no se lo merecía..solo hacia cosas buenas por mi familia.

- No pero tranquila…ya se solucionará todo..yo les explicaré y veras que todo vuelve hacer como antes. Dije para tranquilizarla.

- es que…nose si..quiero que vuelva hacer como antes…la verdad al dejar de lado este episodio de la playa…me estaba…nose..divirtiendo…conociendo nuevas personas…intentando socializar mas con el mundo…

- ¿conociendo personas como ese estupido del carro?.-¿qué dije?..no..Edward…porque no te vas y te quedas callado de una vez.

- Lo siento..lo siento- me apresure a decir…pero ella solo bajo su mirada.

- es mejor que te vayas…me dijo tranquila.

- ¿lo…lo arruine todo no es cierto?...lo siento..no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda…es que …no se…al no poder leer tus pensamiento..es difícil..entenderte…no puedo expresarme con claridad…es…es…

- ¿frustrante?...-termino ella.

- si..así es…

- bueno asi me sentí yo…al no entender que pasaba..frustrada…dolida…y aunque sea una simple humana…tengo mi orgullo…y yo confiaba en Alice…cien por ciento…daba mi vida por ella…por todos ellos..y a la primera de cambios..me alejan…y sin explicación..es ¿frustrante no?...dijo mirándome al terminar.

- si…si lo pones de ese modo..si…woau…eres …-dije sin terminar la frase.

- ¿rara?..¿extraña?..dijo ella.

- no…no..- me apresure a decir- mas bien…madura…reflexiva…y eso..eso es lo extraño…al menos en jóvenes de tu edad.

- mmm talvez…bueno..ya estoy cansada…gracias de nuevo por el café…lo último…le dirías a Emmett que pasara por mi mañana…quiero ir a comprar un equipo de surf, ya que hoy no pude entrar en el mar…pero si quiero mas adelante..

- ¿y eso no es peligroso?...dije algo confuso.

- bueno...si...pero Emmett estará ahí…escogeré una playa que no sea La Push...para que pueda acompañarme…

- bueno...como digas…duerme bien…yo le diré..

- gracias…dijo ella…mirándome de una forma tan profunda...que por un momento me perdí en sus ojos.

- de…de…nada…que descanses Bella.

Cuando iba saltando escuche un _hasta que lo aprendiste._ Me…reí…y de verdad sonreí...como hace mucho no lo hacia...sinceramente…y natural.

_**Qué me dicen?...merezco **_**Review****s?...saludos y éxito en todo, dudas consultas no duden en decirme.**


	15. Inevitable Parte II

**Comenzamos con Inevitable segunda parte ehehe!...GRACIAS TOTALES por sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

Maya Cullen Masen gracias por tus sugerencias.

yasmin-cullen y vanessanolasco gracias por sus comentarios.

nany87 te cuento que intentare al menos actualizar dos veces por semana cualquier cosa iré avizando

**Inevitable Parte II**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté a eso de las 06:30 am, ósea en resumen no dormí nada, era viernes y yo nisiquiera me acordaba que hoy había instituto, me di una ducha rápida, la cabeza me iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero más que eso sentía una sed incontrolable, bebí dos jarras de agua, desayune bien livianito, me despedí de Charlie y tomé las llaves de mi camioneta, apenas me podía mantener despierta en el camino del dolor de cabeza y sueño que tenia, ¡jamás! volvería a beber un día de instituto lo prometo.

En lo que llegaba al estacionamiento, me di cuenta que era de las primeras en llegar, mire el reloj y claro, aun faltaban 20 minutos para que empezaran las clases, pero con el dolor y el sueño nisiquiera me había dado cuenta. Me estire en el asiento, cerré los ojos e intente relajarme. Comencé a pensar lo que había pasado el día anterior, por que obviamente los chicos comentarían y no quería quedar como boba y que pensaran que con las cervezas se me olvido todo.

- _haber…-decía mentalmente- fuimos a la playa, camine con Mike por ella…luego me quede pensando, después la fogata, las famosas cervezas, las canciones, la alegría, el mareo.-sonreí ante eso-, de vuelta a casa en el auto de Mike, Emmett sacándome del auto...con Edward…y…!qué!...no, no, no, espera Bella ¡qué dijiste!...dios._

En ese momento me cayeron todas las fichas, si Emmett y Edward, sacándome del auto de Newton, entendía el porqué me sacaron de ahí, obviamente en mi vida volvería a dirigirle la palabra a Newton, recuerdo también que Edward hablo con Charlie, si…así…fue…después…creo…que subí al cuarto y estaba vomitando y el llego, ¡que vergüenza!...luego estaba en mi cama tomando un café que él me había preparado, intente recordar más, pero me era difícil, solo se me venían imágenes a la cabeza mas que palabras, él…él se veía hermoso sentado en mi cama, eso si lo recuerdo…pero ¿qué mas?...parece que hablamos…que nos sinceramos, ¡dios que frustrante no poder recordar todo!. Creo que me dijo que ya no me preocupara por lo de Alice que él arreglaría todo, pero yo me negué, diciendo que no sabia si quería arreglar las cosas, también le comente cosas de él, incluso en un momento le dije que era calido ¡dios!...se daría cuenta que como una estupida ¿intente coquetearle?, espero que no, ¡jamás!, hubiese hecho eso si no hubiera bebido, obvio no, incluso nose como soporte tenerlo en mi pieza sin tartamudear a cada palabra.

- ¡Hey dormilona!, tienes que ir a clases- dijo Emmett tocando el vidrio de la camioneta y de paso dándome un susto de aquellos.

- ammm, si si obvio- baje de la camioneta y me encontré al segundo entre los brazos de Emmett- Bueno, veo que me extrañaste…

- obvio hermanita bohemia…-rio al decir lo último.

- ¡oye!, golpe bajo, además no me hables tan fuerte, que se me parte la cabeza.

- no estoy hablando fuerte Bells, es que tú estas susceptible superando tu noche de bohemia- rio mas fuerte.- además te ves graciosa con esa expresión que haces Bells.

- ¡Emmett!- intente reprenderlo, pero el solo río mas fuerte.

- Perdón, pero es gracioso verte así, tienes una cara de espanto, y se nota que tienes un sueño, pero estoy feliz de que ésto-dijo mirando mi aspecto- al menos haya servido para que me hables de nuevo.

- si sigues hablando sin parar y tan fuerte, creo que me arrepentiré- dije alegre por sus ocurrencias.

- bueno, no digo mas nada, pero no puedes negar que amas volver a tenerme a tu lado, a todo esto, Edward me dio tu mensaje, ¿así que equipo para surfear eh?.

- bueno si…es que…me quede con las ganas de entrar al mar, tú sabes…como soy.

- si, tan arriesgada mi Bells- lo decía con alegría y sarcasmo.

- ¿y tú hermano que mas te dijo?- dije algo nerviosa.

- pues…que hablaron…que…te sirvió un café, que…ya no se interpondría al hecho de que fueras amiga de la familia, de hecho hablo con todos, cuando llegamos a casa, pero también les dijo, que ….tú dijiste….que no sabias si querías arreglar las cosas…¿es verdad eso?.

- mmm..., si Emm, es verdad, no contigo, obvio que no, te debo mucho, siempre me cuidas y amo pasar tiempo contigo y tus locuras…pero con los demás nose, es que igual, estoy un poco sentida…nose si entiendes…

- claro que entiendo Bella, es aceptable, ellos no se comportaron de lo mejor, tampoco dieron muchas explicaciones que digamos, y bueno al fin y al cabo es tu decisión, yo no puedo obligarte a nada, pero …ellos te adoran Bells, y tú lo sabes…quizás si habláramos todos, podrías saber bien lo que pasa.

- es que eso es lo que quiero evitar Emmett, yo te dije anoche, que no me alejare de ti, y así lo haré, pero no me pidas mas ¿bueno?

- bueno, Bella, pierde cuidado, no diré nada que te incomode.

- no es tanto eso, es que también, quiero descubrir otra Bella, creo que…exceptuando el episodio de anoche, no lo estaba haciendo tan mal…y realmente me estaba divirtiendo, además quiero hacer cosas nuevas, nose, Alice y Rose, dijeron que siguiera una vida normal ¿no?, bueno eso es lo que intento.- dije levantando los hombros, a modo de convencerme.

Emmett también hizo el gesto de levantar los hombros y luego asintió con la cabeza, supongo que también tratando de convencerse.

- vamos que se hace tarde para clases grandulón.

- si si vamos…apurona, aun quedan como 10 minutos, pero vamos.

Caminamos hacia el edificio, cuando sentí que me tocaban el brazo.

- ¿podemos hablar?...-dijo Alice con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

No conteste nada, pero supongo que mi rostro lo dijo por mí, realmente

no tenia ánimos de hablar, y menos con ella, la observe por un momento

levantando mis cejas, como preguntándole ¿ en verdad tú quieres hablar?

- entiendo, no…no digas nada, entiendo que no quieras hablar, me alegro

que estés bien.

Volví a callar, pero entendí que gracias a ella estaba bien, porque Emmett y Edward no podían saber que yo estaba con Mike, sino que ella tuvo una visión y les aviso. Intente suavizar mi rostro, pero se me hacia imposible.

- espero que después o nose en unos días, quieras escucharme…-dijo Alice.

- prefiero ahora, así que…hablemos…-dije intentando todo lo posible de que mi molestia no saliera a flote, ya que mi dolor de cabeza no ayudaba mucho en eso.

- yo las dejo, ire a ver donde esta Rose.-dijo Emmett.

- bueno…!oye! no te olvides de las compras de la tarde.

- no Bells, no lo olvido.

- Bueno, tú dirás…-le dije a Alice.

- estas molesta y eso no ayuda, te duele la cabeza y eso tampoco ayuda…pero creo que tenemos que conversar lo que ha pasado.

- ¿y como quieres que no este molesta?...-dije enarcando una ceja.

- Lo se Bella…estas en todo el derecho de estar molesta, es solo que no, quería preocuparte con mis visiones, tampoco quería que la pasaras mal…

- pero asi fue, me preocupe, la pase mal, di unas diez mil vueltas en mi cabeza buscando soluciones ¿Qué recibí a cambio?...el mail mas frío del año. Sin ninguna explicación, solo un "Bella aléjate" bastante explicito.

- yo…yo…solo buscaba protegerte Bella, solo eso, lo siento, lo siento tanto, tampoco es que yo la pasará excelente, Emmett y Rose, casi no me hablan…

- Bueno a mi no me hablaba ninguno, Alice…al menos tu tenias respuestas yo me pase días enteros sin nada, ¿tan difícil era contarle a esta humana?.

- no Bella, no es difícil, tú sabes que jamás te hemos tratado diferente, es solo que no quería preocuparte.

- ¡pero lo hiciste!- ¡dios! Ya estaba perdiendo el control, no quería seguir con esta conversación.

- ¡y lo siento!, de verdad que lo siento Bella, jamás pensé que se me iría de las manos esto.

- aún no entiendo nada Alice, ¡nada!, pero sabes, no quiero explicaciones, ya no, las quise en su tiempo, pero a nadie le importo lo que yo quería o sentía, ahora ya no las necesito, estaré bien, seguiré tus consejos, intentaré seguir una vida "normal", solo tengo una pregunta…¿porqué te acercaste a mi y me hiciste creer que seriamos amigas, insististe en que conociera a tu familia, en que prácticamente dependiera de ustedes…para qué, para que cuando se presente un problema no tuvieras la confianza suficiente de decirme que pasa?.

- Bella, no es lo que crees, es que yo…no sabia que hacer….estas malditas visiones me nublaban el pensamiento…no quise hacerte sentir así, tú sabes que eres muy importante para nosotros.

-podrías buscar otra escusa que no fueran las visiones, siempre son las visiones, enfrenta tus actos Alice, si cometes errores asúmelos.

Se quedo callada, mirando con una cara de tristeza irreal en ella, ya que siempre irradiaba alegría, por un momento casi flaqueo en mi intento de ser la "chica dura", quise decirle que la perdonaba que no importara nada, que tan amigas como antes, pero no pude, mi orgullo mi maldito orgullo.

- bueno si no tienes nada mas que decir, tenemos clases….

Ella solo asintió, con una mirada que denotaba su sorpresa por todo lo que le había dicho. Comencé a caminar…y escuche...un sollozo, me di la vuelta y rápidamente vi como Jasper llegaba a su lado, ella cruzo sus manos a través de

Su cintura, el solo tenía una cara de tranquilidad, supongo que intentando

Darle tranquilidad a ella por medio de su don.

**De todo corazon espero que pasen un excelente fin de año junto a sus seres queridos.**

**Las invito a ver mis videos en youtube el link está en mi perfil**

***Fans incondicional del Team Robsten ****.***


	16. El pequeño secreto

**Tantos tantos amaneceres chicas, discúlpenme por no subir un cap nuevo, prometo no perderme mas, pero acá estábamos en verano y de vacaciones así que se imaginaran. Saludos**

**Y ojala escriban para saber sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**El pequeño secreto**

**Alice POV**

Ni siquiera el abrazo de Jasper y la transmisión de tranquilidad que

intentaba darme, podían calmar lo que sentía, años y años de vida

y no vida no fueron suficientes para enfrentar el desprecio de Bella,

a pesar de que mi única intención fue protegerla, ella tenia razón yo constantemente ocultaba cosas y no solo a ella, sino también a mi familia, visiones que he ocultado, por ejemplo el dilema que sufre Ed, sus sentimientos hacia Tanya y la conexión casi instantánea que sintió al conocer a Bella, sus constantes contradicciones su relación amor odio. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es que las cosas sigan su propio curso, no comentar mis visiones con nadie, y solo si alguien esta en peligro interceder, en cuanto a Bella no intentare acercarme, esperare a que talvez se le vaya el disgusto y pueda disculparme.

**Edward POV**

Me acercaba en el auto junto a Tanya, para ir al instituto.

- Ed …¿podríamos salir hoy?.-pregunto mi esposa.

- ¿salir, a donde?...

-Pues nose a pasear, desde que llegamos no hemos hecho nada, tú solo vienes al instituto y yo me quedo en casa con Esme…y la verdad me estoy aburriendo un poco. – Dijo ella mirándome de reojo.

- Tanya, hablamos de las costumbre de mi familia antes, tú sabes que no salen mucho, solo fin de semana…Dije calmado.

- Eso seria antes amor, porque desde que estamos acá, Esme me ha contado que salen bastante tus hermanos con la humana, no veo el problema cariño, salgamos nosotros como pareja si es que ellos no desean divertirse. Dijo Tanya.

- mmm…pues si si, salgamos quizás sea "divertido". Dije con un tono de resignación.

-bien, te paso a buscar y podríamos ir a Port Ángeles o al bosque y hacer una que otra "cosita" amor. Dijo Tanya con tanta pasión en sus ojos que supe a que se refería.

-podría ser, un paseo talvez a Port Ángeles, necesito comprar un par de cosas dije desviando el tema…..- ahora debo entrar cariño te veo mas tarde.

-ok amor, aunque prefiero la idea del bosque. Dijo Tanya

-…, lo conversamos a la salida ¿vale?...dije algo nervioso.

- Te amo, dijo ella mientras yo salía del carro

- yo también – dije dándole una sonrisa.

Y aquí me encontraba, caminando al instituto…intranquilo por lo que decía Tanya, siendo que en realidad debería estar contento de pasar un momento intimo con mi esposa, pero sin embargo yo no quería ni podía pensar en eso, no es que sea un santo y no me de cuenta de la belleza de mujer que es Tanya, pero siempre que llegábamos a ese punto, ella quería mas y mas y según mis condiciones para casarnos, el sexo se daría cuando realmente estuviera preparado, se que suena estupido…tengo mas de 100 años pero si, soy virgen aún, no es que no haya hecho nada con las mujeres, pero la verdad nunca he llegado a ese punto . Los primeros años quizás porque sentía que toda clase de sentimiento, placeres etc, no se debieran dar en los de mi especie, claramente no es asi, mas adelante pense que se daría con alguna vampira, que realmente amara como en el caso de mis hermanos y sus "medias naranjas", pero ahora nose, simplemente ese deseo no se arraiha en mi, no es de primera necesidad y aunque Emmett se burle cada vez que le cuento eso, no puedo simplemente es asi llega el momento con Tanya y no quiero, por eso estos meses he tratado de evitar la situación. Se que soy egoísta y pienso solo en lo que a mi me acomode, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Entre a mi primera clase, de psicología, al termino llamaría a Carlisle para pedirle algún consejo.

**Bella POV**

En cuanto entre al edificio tuve a Emmett tras de mi.

- Hey no es necesario ser como tú para saber que estas ahí detrás grandulon- dije parando el paso y enfrentándolo.

- En mi defensa puedo decir que demore atando mis agujetas…dijo riendo Emm.

Rodé los ojos.- estoy bien, tranquila y dije lo que realmente sentía, tal vez las palabras no fueron las adecuadas ni el tono el correcto, pero ella insistió en hablar justo ahora y…

- Wuau! Yo solo te iba a preguntar en que sala tenemos clase, pero ya que insistes en contarme te escucho.- dijo Emmett conteniendo la risa.

- ja! Ja!, como si no quisieras saber…en realidad quiero decirte para que aquí se acabe el tema ¿bueno?.

-Bueno Bells, bueno, dije que ya no intentaria nada, solo quiero recuperar tu amistad y confianza, no tiene que ser mi problema lo que pase con mis hermanos aunque…-me miro, pero luego calló.

-¿aunque qué Emm?, dije divertida.

- mmm, Rosalie no es mi hermana y por ella creo que si quisiera interceder.- dijo con una linda sonrisa.

- mmm, si Emm lo se, yo…yo de verdad la necesito ahora, pero no creo que quiera perdonarme, en cierto modo me porte mal con ela y Rose jamas me oculto nada, hablare con ella, pero no hoy ¿bueno?, tal vez mañana cuando me sienta mejor, fue mucho por hoy con lo de…bueno tú sabes. Dije con pesar.

- si peque entiendo, mejor entremos a clases.

La hora paso como si nada, cuando ya estabamos en receso, yo por mi parte solo intentaba bloquear todo cargo de conciencia y reproche mental, de que si habia sido muy dura o no con Alice.

- Hey, Bella, estoy aquí- dijo Emmett aleteando un poco, uo solo rei.

- si si es que no te vi eres tan pequeñin, ¿ y Rosalie?.

- ella esta con Alice y Jasper afuera…

- amm…si quieres ve Emm no hay necesidad de que estes pegado a mi.- dije sonriendo.

en primer lugar no será asi todos los dias es solo hoy que estoy pegado a ti, después me dividire, pero creo que hoy aunque quiera parecer que nada te afecta, necesitas alguien con quien reirte.

- si puede ser la verdad…pero….- fui interrumpida por una gran risotada de Emmett.

- ¿qué te pasa?...

- Espera Bells, espera…y volvió a reírse.

- ¿qué es tan gracioso?, pregunte.

- Es Edward, esta hablando con Carlisle por teléfono.

-¿dónde? No lo veo, pregunte extrañada.

- Esta lejos, recuerda que tengo muchas mas sensibilidad auditiva que…

Y otra risotada mas.

-¿ pero me diras que sucede?...

-bueno bueno, es que Edward necesita consejos de "padre a hijo", dijo conteniendo una risa.

- ¿ Y porqué te burlas de eso?.. pregunte.

- Es que es tan sonza la situación Bella, él…él- y vuelta a la risa.

- El necesita consejos sobre sexualidad….

-¿cómo?... creo que mi cara se deformo y me sonroje a mas no poder, no debería haber insistido en que me contara.

- Si Bella…¿prometes no decir nada?...- no espero siquiera a que yo me negara a saber mas y siguió…

- Edward es virgen, él…él no ha tenido intimidad con ninguna mujer, jamas a tocado a Ta…

- Ya ya entendi entendi- lo interrumpi- ¡Dios! Porqué tienes que contarme esas cosas.

- ay! Lo siento santa Bella yo…- Y en ese momento solo senti un ruido enorme y vi a Emmett estrellarse contra los casilleros y a un Edward furioso frente a él.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a contarle eso estupido?.- dijo Edward furioso- ¿Creíste que no te escucharía de vuelta imbecil?.

- Dios Ed para, te escucharan, yo solo, solo lo dije sin querer, sin mala intención.- dijo Emm asustado, yo solo observaba la escena.

- ¿sin mala intención? ¡Já!, ¿ por quién me tomas?- Dijo en tono irónico Edward- Te burlabas Emmett!.- acuso de pronto.

-Hermano yo solo…nose ¡dios! Nose porqué lo dije, tú sabes que no tengo filtro, disculpa…Dijo Emm realmente arrepentido.

-Claro, con disculpas crees que me evitare las burlas de ella…por

- yo..yo no me iba a burlar…dije tímidamente.

De pronto su mirada se volvió hacia mi y eso me paralizo ahí mismo, sentí hormigueos por todo mi cuerpo, aunque su cara fuera de furia, se veía tan hermoso como ayer, como siempre, quise concéntrame en que no notara mi cara de estupida.

- es…es verdad yo no me voy a burlar ni a comentar nada, de hecho yo ni siquiera quería saber nada más, pero… Emmett…-deje la frase, buscando con la mirada a Emm.

- es verdad Ed, ella no quería saber nada de ti, solo le dio curiosidad… mi risa- dijo lo último en un leve susurro.

Edward no dijo nada solo paso frenéticamente su mano por su cabello, una y otra vez, exhalando sonoramente signo de su molestia, los segundos parecían eternos…

-Emmett vete….- ¿qué?, no no no, dios Emm, no te vayas, no puedo disimular bien si no hay nadie.

Emmett me miro con ojos suplicantes.

- No, no le hare daño, solo vete y lejos porque no quiero escuchar tus pensamientos, hablamos después. Dijo Edward

-Bella tranquila, te veo en clases ¿si?, compréndeme por favor cometí un error, el solo quiere hablar ¿bueno?.- me dijo Emm dándome una caricia en la mejilla con ojos de suplica.

-Esta bien, te veo después…solo solo no te alejes mucho ¿bien?, dije tímidamente.

-Vete Emmett.-dijo Edward un poco ofuscado.

Emmett se alejo a paso humano, dio vuelta y me susurro un "tranquila".

- No te hare daño Bella si eso es lo que crees…Dijo Edward un poco mas calmado, yo solo pensé en lo lindo que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, ¡Dios! Tengo que parar esto.

- yo…yo…Logre articular.

-tranquila de verdad, tu corazón bombea tan rápido, no me temas, ya te dije anoche que no te haría daño que intentaría remedias las cosas. Dijo cambiando su expresión.

- si se…dije tímidamente ¡cielos! Mis latidos frenéticos no eran necesariamente por miedo, solo nose , no me controlo cuando el esta cerca.

- solo quiero saber ¿porqué no dirás nada?, quiero decir yo no te he tratado muy bien y el que aun no toque a mi esposa podría ser razón de cotilleo…-No lo deje continuar se notaba que estaba incomodo como yo al hablar de eso.

- Por tres razones…primero nadie sabe acá que ella es tu esposa, solo creen que son novios, segundo yo no devuelvo con la misma moneda, no me interesa el cotilleo y por ultimo no veo razón parea burlarme, pa, par, para mi eso es lindo de tu parte.-¿qué dije?, no trágame tierra ahora mismo por favor que no haya notado eso.

-¿Lindo?, ¿cómo lindo?, no entiendo…dijo Ed

- mmm, bueno solo solo creo…-dios que incomodo esto-…es que nose, yo pienso que para "eso" debes estar preparado quiero decir es algo importante, quizás esperar a la persona indicada, tú sabes la princesa o es príncipe…-de pronto me interrumpió.

-¿ la persona indicada?, no crees que Tanya sea esa persona acaso. Dijo serio.

- yo yo no he dicho eso, solamente hablaba de lo importante que seria eso para mi si alñguna vez encuentro a alguien asi.

- ¿eso quiere decir que que tú, también eres….?- dejo inconclusa la oración y yo ya no dabas mas de colorada.

-si…dije casi en un susurro…- soy virgen también por por…eso no dire nada no me interesa de verdad no soy una persona que disfrute de la vergüenza o incomodidad ajena.

- Lo se Bella….yo lo siento ¿bien?, no quise asustarte, es solo que me da coraje que Emmett se burle siempre de lo mismo.

- Lo entiendo le pediré que no lo haga, no es gracioso, dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-gracias.- dijo y me sostuvo el hombro, yo crei morir de la corriente que paso por mi cuerpo- gracias…dijo con una sonrisa, mientras yo solo lo miraba embobada ¡porqué es tan perfecto!.

- No te preocupes, yo se que Emm no lo dijo con mala intención…solo quería alegrarme…

-¿estas triste, te pasa algo?- dijo ¿preocupado?. No no.

- mmm mmm no es que discutí un poco con…Alice temprano y…

- entiendo no es fácil volver a confiar- dijo tranquilo

-exacto, eres la primera persona que lo entiende…

El solo me dio una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar, yo me quede estática…de pronto dio media vuelta.

- ¿porqué crees que Tanya no es la indicada?...dijo y yo quede pasmada.

- yo no quise decir eso, solo…solo…-dije algo nerviosa.

-¿solo?... dijo incitándome a continuar.

-mmm…mmm .- no sabia como decirlo.

- ¡Bella!, ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estabas?...dijo eufórica Selena.

La mire por un segundo y luego volví la cabeza pero Edward ya se había ido.

- Hola…mmm…estaba con…

- Edward-completo ella.- no te preocupes te salve, bueno el no es muy agradable contigo al parecer por eso me acerque….dijo sonriendo.

- no no es eso, bueno ahora no, ya arreglamos las diferencias, pero gracias igual. ¡uff! Primera vez que realmente sentía una conexión, algo en común con él y se arruina ¡qué puedo hacer! Será…

-Vamos a clases…-dijo Sel, yo solo asentí.


	17. Al descubierto

**CHICAS DISCULPEN LA TARDANZAAAA…ESPERO ME PERDONEN…LES TRAJE UN CAPI LARGO…! SALUDOS DESDE CHILE…Y GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…**

**Al descubierto**

**Edward POV**

Aún no podía parar de pensar en lo que había dicho Bella, ¿La persona indicada?, tal vez es así, quizás ni cien años más me harán querer a Tanya de esa forma, desearla, amarla como ella se lo merece, pero ¿cómo decírselo?, sin dañarla, sin que me odie, no no podía ella ha estado conmigo en todo no soy capaz.

Ahora me encontraba en mi última clase del día, un tanto nervioso, pensando cómo sacarme de encima a mi esposa hoy en la tarde.

-Bueno clase, pueden comenzar y recuerden es tema libre, las únicas indicaciones son: que tenga un rostro en su creación.-Dijo el profesor de arte sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Comencé a trazar línea, en pocos minutos y debido a mi condición y rapidez ya tenía el paisaje listo, se trataba de una playa, un día de verano, con arboles alrededor y montañas de fondo, todo realmente iluminado, sin quererlo sentí una envidia de mi dibujo, yo nunca podría estar en un lugar así, al menos que fuese un lugar privado y apartado de todo…

Poco a poco quise trazar a la persona que ocuparía esta playa, y en cuestión de minutos ya tenía el perfecto rostro de Bella en mi dibujo…!espera¡ ¿qué dije?, en foque mis ojos en el cuadro frente a mí y si realmente era Bella, juraría que pude capturar toda su esencia y hermosura en mi dibujo, lo que no entendía es porque ella porque precisamente ella, involuntariamente trace su rostro en uno de los paisajes más bellos que he creado, ¿será que el subconsciente o no sé qué me quiere decir algo?, o es solo que ….tan solo ella de las "personas" que conozco seria digna y podría disfrutar de un lugar así, ella tan autentica, tan tierna y a la vez tenaz, una chica común que ríe, llora, se aburre, reflexiona, si pudiese describir lo que sentí al tocarla hoy, esa bendita corriente que me hizo casi sentirme vivo y el cómo no quería despegarme de ella, ¿porqué a mi?, ¿porqué ella?, Dios, ¿ es acaso una especie de castigo?, porque ese deseo estúpido de topármela en cualquier lugar y hablarle, ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de su alma, realmente todos tenían razón es tan especial y por eso mismo no debo alimentar nada de lo que me sucede porque yo soy un monstruo para ella, un ser sin vida, que solo piensa en el mismo, que realmente lucha para no atacarla a pesar de que su sangre canta para mi.

Buen trabajo joven Cullen, es usted un experto.-dijo el profesor Wesley.

Gracias profesor…

Es un paisaje hermoso, ¿ y ella es su novia supongo?...es preciosa-dijo el profesor.

No no lo es…es…-dije nervioso.- es una amiga de mi familia.

Amm y supongo que usted gusta de ella porque solo un hombre que siente algo podría realizar semejante obra de arte y aun así opacar todo con el rostro de esta hermosa señorita.- dijo tranquilo el profesor Wesley y yo solo sonreí.

Tal vez profesor, nose es una situación confusa…

¿le fallaron las flechas a Cupido joven Cullen?, no se resigne muéstrele este cuadro y vera como la chica se da cuenta de todo lo que usted siente.

Yo …emm.- No sabía que decir yal vez en otra situación podría ser así.- quizás profesor, pero gracias, es un hombre muy romántico por lo que veo…debe tener a una novia muy feliz..- pregunte yo…

Aun no muchacho, he recorrido tanto y aun no llega nadie…

Lo mismo digo, es tanto el camino recorrido, años y años…

¿cómo dijo?...pregunto el profesor.

No nada …que lo entiendo y gracias por el consejo.

Tranquilo Edward, no comentare nada, pero luche por la señorita Swan…es una jovencita increíble y muy educada.- dijo tranquilo el profesor y yo casi enmudecí.

¿có…cómo?- cielos, como supo que es ella, cómo salgo de esta…- ¿Swan?, no se de que habla profesor Wesley.- él solo rio antes de contestar…

Edward es obvio, yo también le hago clases a ella de música y arte y sin dudarlo es ella la de su dibujo, pero tranquilo no diré nada.

Yo em…nose que decir, solo salió, no lo pensé. Dije algo nervioso.

El dibujo, la creación y la música son reflejos del alma Sr. Cullen, piense porque ella y no otra…

Ella es perfecta….quiero decir para el paisaje….-dije algo apenado.

Si…si…Edward.-rio- lo que tú digas y te vuelvo a felicitar es un trabajo esplendido.

No dije nada, solo esperaba que el profesor no dijese nada, menos a ella…no tendría como explicarlo…la clase termino al fin, tome mi trabajo y me dirigí a la salida, iba a paso humano tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos…cuando alguien choco conmigo…

¡Disculpa!….yo venía a ver….- era ella….Bella, no podía ya mas con los nervios, se supone que los de mi especie ya no tenemos este tipo de reacciones, pero me tense al pensar que el profesor pudiese decirle algo.

….a Emmett .- completo ella…bastante nerviosa.

Emm…bueno no esta acá, tenia clase de algebra al parecer….-dije algo tajante.

Si…disculpa no me acorde…¿estabas en arte?...-pregunto ella

Si….-dije aun más cortante.

Mmm….¿puedo ver lo que hiciste?.-pregunto tímida….

No…..no puedes.- me sentí mal al decirle eso…tan frio y al ver su reacción, su rostro era un mar de confusión, tenía razón en estar así, se supone que anoche yo le dije que empezaríamos a llevarnos un poco mejor, y mi actitud dicta mucho de eso.

Ok…disculpa…no quería ser entrometida solo…..no no importa…iré a ver a tu hermano.- dijo ella…yo no pude decir nada, solo se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a los comedores, mientras se tomaba el cabello escuche un "nose para que lo intentas Bella….es inútil"…en su vos se denotaba decepción…siguió caminando y yo solo quería alcanzarla para explicarle que no es que no quisiera que viera mi dibujo es solo que no tendría palabras para explicar el porqué ella estaba en el, realmente me sentí mal, ya no soportaba hacerla sentir mal, es algo mas allá de mi.

Seguí el camino hacia el patio, hoy no quería aparentar comer, no me interesaba…tan solo quería salir luego de la última clase, ver que le podía decir a Tanya y que este día acabara luego….a veces realmente deseaba poder dormir y pasar todo más rápido. Primero fui a dejar el dibujo a mi casillero y Salí fuera del instituto…ya me adentraba al patio de futbol, cuando vi a mi hermana….Alice estaba recostada en un árbol, con audífonos…agudice mi oído…escuchaba One Republic, me acerque a ella, quizás estaba peor que yo…

¿One Republic eh?...Secrets es buena…..-dije mientras me sentaba a su lado…

Hermano…no te oi…si es bueno ese tema…también Say….-dijo ella sin animo.

No necesito tener el don de Jasper para saber que estas mal…Alice…a ti no te gusta estar sola…¿qué pasa?...- sabia que pasaba , de hecho era todo mi culpa…ella exhalo innecesariamente antes de responderme…

Bella…me dijo unas cuantas verdades…que ni mis años de no vida…me prepararon para eso.- dijo mirando e intentando forzar una sonrisa.

Algo así supe…pero ella…lo dijo porqué esta molesta, se le pasara y volverán hacer amigas…tenlo por seguro Alice. Dije para tratar de ayudarla.

Tal vez Ed, nose…sus palabras fueron bastante tajantes y no hubo ni una pequeña luz de esperanza en todo lo que dijo para pensar eso…que me dices.- dijo Alice bajando la mirada.

Es mi culpa todo Ali…yo jamás y tú lo sabes quise hacerte sentir mal a ti….te per me sei tutto (tú para mi eres todo)…¿lo recuerdas cierto?.- le dije en italiano, para hacerla sentir mejor, los años que vivimos en Italia nos divertimos mucho ambos, aun estábamos solos y solíamos salir bastante a recorrer Roma, Milán hasta las costas de Nápoles….-ella rio antes de contestar…

¿Ora, domani e sempre no?...(ahora, mañana y siempre no)….- me respondió ella..

Exacto.-luego rei…la mire con ternura, realmente amaba a esta enana, la abrace….

Gracias Ed, a pesar de que nunca entienda alguna de tus acciones, te amo hermano, y aunque en ciertas ocasiones haga cosas que no debería, per te tutto….-dijo ella con nostalgia.

Lo se Alice…lo se por eso lo siento aun mas…se que te orille a ocultarle cosas a tu amiga, a actuar de esa forma y de verdad lo siento, anoche cuando pude hablar con ella…me di cuenta que realmente es una buena persona y por sobre todo que te adora…los adora como ningún humano en todos estos años lo ha hecho, no existen diferencias para ella y entiendo que eso es lo que más les agrada a ustedes, fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta antes, no escucharte….- dije arrepentido…

Nunca me escuchas Ed…si lo hubieses hecho, esa arpía peli teñida no estaría en nuestra casa en estos momentos….- dijo seria Alice..

Hey…tampoco la trates asi…ella…ella…es buena…es solo que ustedes jamás se dieron el tiempo de conocerla….- dije calmado.

Es buena fingiendo contigo Edward, ¿que nunca te darás cuenta?.- dijo ella.

No es asi Alice…de verdad….pero no discutamos ¿bueno?...tampoco ha sido un buen día…y no necesito empeorarlo…

De algo me entere…Emmett y su bocota ¿no?...y tu esposa…y sus insinuaciones…

Todo es mas fácil con Alice…por cosas como esas…ella sabe antes lo que me sucede…no había que pasar la vergüenza de explicarle…todo.

Si…asi es…yo la quiero Ali..de verdad que si…pero no siento ese deseo aun…es extraño lo se y me lo he cuestionado, pero no puedo…hermana y es frustrante….

Entiendo Ed..tranquilo sin explicaciones…no a mi…lo sabes…no es un tema que me guste tratar…con mi hermano…digamos que solo respetare lo que tu decidas….- dijo con gracia..

Si si…bueno…espero que algo se me ocurra….¿vamos a clases?...ya va hacer la ultima hora….al fin..-dije mas para mi.

Si..vamos.- se paro enérgica…y me dio un abrazo…

Te amo hermano…gracias por todo…y….te quedo precioso el dibujo.- dijo riendo de manera tierna.

¡Alice!...-dije.- por favor no comentes nada….nose porque salió su rostro….estoy tratando de procesar todo esto…es bastante difícil….¿ no me quieres ayudar?...

No Ed…ya no mas visiones…entrometedoras…eso espero.-dijo mas para ella misma…

¿por qué?...a mí siempre me ayudan….

Porque a otras personas no les causa ese efecto al parecer…y no quiero….más errores…no soy tan fuerte como para más discusiones.

¿ni tan solo una pista Ali?...sin ti no puedo….y lo sabes….

Mmm…dejate llevar,…y no respondas de manera tan tajante…parece fuerte y fría como nosotros, pero no lo es…la puedes quebrar con una mirada o un simple ¡no no puedes!…- dijo ella comprensivamente…

Entiendo…discúlpame..yo nunca he querido tratarla asi…solo es lo que me sale…no puedo manejar esto..es frustrante Alice no sabes cuánto…yo no puedo sentir esto y lo sabes…..- dije para intentar que me comprendiera.

No puedes…pero ya es así hermano…ya no hay vuelta atrás….solo no la lastimes…

No Alice…no es mi intención…yo yo..creo poder controlarme,..

No lo digo..por eso…lo digo por ti…si la lastimas…te lastimaras y no sabes cuánto.- dijo mi hermana y comenzó a caminar…sin darme tiempo a decir más nada.

_QUE TAL?...COMENTARIOS…DUDAS ETC.?..ME CUENTAAAAN ESPERO ME REGALEN UN REW…_


End file.
